


Slytherin Born

by hipstasmatic



Series: Slytherin Audrey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audrey's related to the Malfoys, F/M, Percy's not a huge prat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 38,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new take on J.K.'s mysterious Audrey Weasley. She's a Slytherin with a kind heart and is related to the Malfoy's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Shh, don’t cry.” A blond girl wrapped her arm around the tiny boy, the green and silver tie around her neck catching in the light. “You’ll be fine. No one’s going to hurt you while I’m here.” She smiled and pushed her hair away from her face, her green eyes sparkling in the dim light. “What house are you in?”  
“Gryffindor.” She nodded and stood, holding out her hand for him to grab. “Why are you being so nice? You’re in Slytherin, you’re supposed to hate Gryffindor’s.” The boy looked at her hand but took it tentatively.  
“I have my moments of being nice, don’t worry, I don’t hurt first years.” She pulled him along, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. “Maybe we’ll run across your Prefect or Head Boy/Girl.” The boy nodded and sniffed. “Why were you out there anyway?”  
“I was shoved into a classroom after dinner and got out, but I was wandering around since.” She nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“Excuse me, what are you doing out after curfew?” The girl looked over her shoulder and frowned. “I asked you a question.” Her eyes traveled down to the Head Boy badge on his robes and saw the Gryffindor crest.  
“I was taking your housemate to your common room. I found him roaming around near the Slytherin common room.” She looked up at his eyes and her green eyes darkened. “So, you’re Percy. Fred and George have told me about you.” The boy pressed himself closer to her side and she patted his head.  
“Who are you?” Percy stepped forward, obviously not happy.  
“Audrey, I’m in Slytherin and a Prefect. Now, Percy, you can either take this boy up to the common room on your own or I can come with you.” Percy looked at the boy and sighed.  
“I’ll want to speak to you tomorrow.” She nodded, handing the boy over before walking back towards her own common rooms. When Audrey got back to the Slytherin common room a blond boy sitting on the couch, a suspicious look on his face, greeted her.  
“What is it Draco?” The boy frowned, standing and walking towards her. “Don’t make me write to Aunt Narcissa that you’re being a creep again.”  
“Where were you? Besides, I’m sure mother and Aunt Bellatrix would love to know that their favorite niece was friends with a couple of blood traitors.” Audrey glared and began to walk towards the stairs. “Where were you?”  
“I was helping a first year get back to their common room. Someone shoved him into a classroom and locked him in.” Audrey shot over her shoulder towards her cousin.  
“Oh, he got out. Should have known you’d help him Audrey. I still don’t understand how you were sorted into Slytherin.” Draco paused behind her as she turned around, her hand on the stair railing.  
“You’ve seen full well why I was sorted into Slytherin and I don’t think you want me to show you why. Now be a good third year and go to bed. You have classes in the morning.” Audrey turned and went to her dorm; sometimes she just wanted to throw her cousin off the astronomy tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added the twins!

The next morning Audrey was walking to Herbology with Fred and George. They were complaining about how unfair Percy was being that morning and how lucky Audrey was that she was an only child.  
“I have a cousin you guys. I live with him, so it’s not like I’m actually an only child. My cousin acts like he’s older than me, but he’s two years younger and acts like he knows everything. Now, lets hurry and get to class.” Audrey pushed the two boys through the door and caught a glimpse of another red haired boy before she followed after her friends.  
“Who’s your cousin?” Fred asked, his brown eyes huge with curiosity.  
“Find out yourself.” Audrey retorted and went and sat down next to a fellow Slytherin as Fred and George took their seats at the back of the class.  
It had been rather hard to concentrate on the lesson, as Fred and George were sending paper flying at her head, attempting to get her attention. This continued as they walked out of the classroom, frustrated Audrey shot her elbow behind her, hitting Fred in the gut. Turning she kicked George in the shin and crossed her arms, amused at the sight before her.  
“You should know better than to do that you prats.” Audrey waited until they caught their breath to turn around, coming nose to nose with another Weasley. “Damn it Percy.” The blond pushed the boy away, her eyes narrowed.  
“What are you doing down here Percy?” George came up on Audrey’s right, Fred on her left.  
“I need a word with Audrey.” Percy’s brown eyes seemed frustrated. Audrey nodded and motioned for the twins to leave. “Why were you helping a Gryffindor? More than that, why are you friends with my brothers?” Audrey sighed and began walking forward.  
“Slytherin’s are only mean when they want to be, more so to Gryffndor’s than any other house. I’m friends with your brothers because they’re bloody hilarious.” Percy stared at the girl quizzically.  
“They’re not taking their education seriously. They want to own a joke shop!” Audrey stopped and clenched her hands into fists.  
“I told them to do that. They’ll be extremely good at it.” Audrey looked up at Percy, her green eyes sparkling in the weak sunlight, looking more leaf green than the emerald they were last night. “Do you believe in your brothers Percy? Scratch that, do you even believe in your family?”  
Percy paused to think this over, causing Audrey to roll her eyes and begin her walk towards the castle again. “Do you believe there’s good in your family Audrey? Considering you’re related to the Malfoy’s and all.” Audrey spun around, her hand going towards her wand without a thought at the repercussions.  
“Insult them Percy, I dare you.” Her yew and oak wand was pointed menacingly at the ginger in front of her. “I may find my cousin annoying but my aunt Narcissa is a good woman. She took care of my mum before she was killed!” Her wand sparked a bright blue color, not leaving the tip. “I’m more dangerous than I look.”  
“I believe my brothers and sister can do better than most of them are now.” Percy spoke, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He’d answered her question. “You have a free period right now, don’t you? Why not take a walk with me?” Audrey lowered her wand a centimeter.  
“I’m going to the kitchens. I promised a certain elf I’d go see him during all my free periods since he got let go. You can come if you want.” Audrey put her wand back in her robes and brushed her hair out of her face. Her quick change in emotions surprised Percy, leaving him staring at her in stunned silence. She went from completely menacing one second and harmless the next. Not waiting for an answer Audrey walked straight towards the castle, wanting nothing more than a sandwich at that moment.  
“Who are you seeing in the kitchens?” Percy inquired, looking at her through his glasses. Audrey turned her head slightly and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey tickled the pear quickly with her long nails, walking in she sighed. She smiled at all the elves, Percy following closely behind her. “Where’s Dobby?” A crack to her right had her turning and her smile grew. “Dobby!” She kneeled down and hugged the elf, his bright green eyes watery. “I like the socks.” Audrey pointed at them, causing a slight pink tinge to rise onto Dobby’s cheeks.  
“Who’s your friend Miss Audrey?” The pair looked over that the boy in question, who was looking at several elves carrying plates of food.  
“Fred and George’s brother, Percy. He’s Head Boy of Gryffindor, he’ll be leaving this year, woohoo!” At this Percy looked over at Audrey and narrowed his eyes. “Who said that?” Audrey looked around, a perplexed look on her face. She stopped and continued smiling. “Do you have time to make me a sandwich Dobby? I don’t mean to intrude but I’m starving.” Dobby nodded, his ears flapping in his face.  
“Would Mister Percy like something as well?”  
“No thank you Dobby.” Percy gave a small smile before sitting down, Audrey joining him shortly after sharing a few more words with the elf. “How do you know Dobby?” Audrey snorted and shook her head.  
“I live with the Malfoy’s remember? Dobby used to be their house-elf. Not mine though, my family has their own house-elf.” Audrey looked over at the boy, nodding when he motioned for her to continue. “Black. That’s my last name. My mum is the youngest sister of Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa. But her mum gave her to her aunt to take care of because she wasn’t very fond of her. My mum had me right after she graduated from Hogwarts and died shortly after, leaving me to be taken care of by Narcissa. It wasn’t all bad, until Lucius discovered I was being kind to Gryffindor’s.” Audrey changed her gaze to the ceiling, her legs swinging back and forth.  
“Is that why you’re different from other Slytherin’s?” Percy looked at her and she nodded in return.  
“Miss Audrey your food.” Dobby came back, two plates of sandwiches in his hands. He set both on the counter between the pair of students before disappearing.  
“Class starts soon, we should probably leave soon.” Percy looked at his watch as Audrey slid one of the plates towards him.  
“Eat. You can miss one class Weasley.” The fifth year smiled, knowing she was hitting a nerve there with the older boy. “The twins still have class after this, besides, it’s just History of Magic. No one wants to listen to that damned ghost drone on and on.” Audrey waved her hand dismissively and took a bite of her sandwich.  
“But all your classes are important for your future Audrey.” Percy looked at the sandwich in front of him, taking a small bite of the sandwich. “Don’t you want a bright future?”  
“I’ll pass it all anyway. I’m pretty smart you know.” Audrey pointed her sandwich at the Gryffindor before taking another bite. “You could use with a little less class Percy. From what I’ve heard, you could use it.” Percy glared at Audrey finishing off his sandwich, standing.  
“Are you going to come or not? I can always give you a detention.” Audrey snorted, taking a bite of her sandwich once more, humming to herself as she chewed.  
“Nah, it’s Binns. I’ll sleep anyway, I have more important things to do then learn about goblin wars.” Percy stood there, listening as the bell rang. “You’ll be late to class.” The girl in front of him sang as she wiped her hands off on her pants.  
“You’re really not going.” Percy stared at her, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
“I told you I wasn’t. Now are you going to be late to class or skip?” Audrey spoke after the bell rang, signifying that Percy would now be late.  
“I guess I won’t go this one time.” Percy sat back down, causing Audrey to smile.  
“Do you want to help me with my Charms homework then?” She pulled out a book, a scroll of parchment, a quill and ink. “I would have asked Fred or George but they don’t like helping me with homework a month in advance.” Percy stared at her once again, amazed that his brothers would be friends with someone who seemed to take her studies so seriously but was so lax as not to come to class. “Fine, I’ll figure it out myself.”  
Percy shook his head and moved his stool closer to Audrey. “Let me look at it.” She smiled, sliding the parchment over towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey and Percy were sitting shoulder to shoulder as Percy pointed out mistakes in her essay. They were in the middle of a quite interesting conversation when the kitchen doors opened.  
“Audrey! You won’t believe what you missed in Binns’ class.” Fred came running forward, George following behind.  
“Percy?” Percy looked at his brother’s, exchanging a glance with Audrey. “Why are you here?”  
“He was going to be late for class so I convinced him to help me with Charms.” Audrey smiled, Fred and George sharing a surprised look.  
“You convinced Percy to skip a class? Just to do homework that he did two years ago?” George raised an eyebrow and looked at the homework in between them. “What’s really going on here?”  
“Nothing, I’m going back to the common room. I’ll see you later Audrey.” Percy smiled as he gathered his things, leaving his brothers to stare after him.  
“We were just doing homework, I promise you guys. Any news on Sirius Black? I’m tired of all the dementors hanging around.” Audrey put her homework in her bag and put it on her shoulder. “I’ll see you guys later, cousin needs help with his homework.” She slipped past the twins and out the door before they even registered what she had spoken.  
“Draco!” Audrey shouted at her cousin when she saw him pass in an opposite stairwell. “Where are you going?” She ran towards him, trying not to fall as she rounded the final corner sharply. “You said you would be needing help on your homework this year. Let’s go to the library to get it done.” She threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him in the opposite direction.  
“What are you up to Audrey?” Draco shrugged his cousin’s arm off and glared up at her. “Hanging with Weasley’s again?”  
“What’s it to you? You’re not going to do anything about it, what should it possibly matter?”  
“I saw you walking around with the older one earlier, the Head Boy. Honestly, Audrey, you can do so much better.”  
“So can your grades.” Audrey shoved Draco into the library and over into a corner, pushing him down and sitting next to him. “Now, what’s your homework?” Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled out his homework.

To say Audrey went to her classes the rest of the week was a bit of a stretch. She went to Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, but that was about it. Audrey ignored the questions from both the twins and Draco, giving off rude remarks in return about where they could put them.  
By Saturday, Audrey was grabbing her jacket to go to Hogsmeade. Not wanting to be one of the last people to leave as she usually was, the twins had sent an owl to wake her that morning, at two in the morning.  
“You guys are really mean.” Audrey grumbled, hitting them both lightly on the arm as she rubber her eyes. “I bet you didn’t wake Percy up this early.”  
“They did.” Percy’s voice came from her left, making her turn.  
“We decided that you two could go together. Audrey, you never want to go to the same shops we do and Percy never does anything fun. You got him to skip class, maybe you can change his whole person!” George smiled and followed Fred into a carriage.  
“I hate them.” Audrey crossed her arms, glaring as she watched the carriage leave, Fred waving out the window. “You don’t have to go, you know?” Percy shook his head, stepping into a carriage.  
“They’re kind of right. I never do anything fun, so let’s try to change that.” At the excited look on Audrey’s face Percy spoke quickly. “Just for today, no more skipping classes.”  
“I only went to two classes since Monday.” Audrey sang as the carriage pulled away from the school.  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, it was packed, people were milling around everywhere. “Nope. Still hate people.” Audrey muttered, pulling back her hair as she stepped out onto the ground, Percy right behind her. “Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?”  
Percy didn’t even get a chance to answer the girl as she had grabbed his hand and was already pulling him through the crowd of people, elbowing them to the side so that she wouldn’t have to stop.  
When the pair arrived at the Three Broomsticks Audrey led Percy to a table in the back before going off to order two glasses of butterbeer. She came back quickly, pushing her way past a couple and sitting down next to Percy.  
“How were your classes, Percy?” Audrey cupped her chin in her hand, leaning forward to look at Percy.  
“Good. What about the two you went to this week?” Percy smiled as Audrey grabbed one of the glasses that had been sat down just a few seconds ago.  
“Pretty good. I slept through most of them.” She smiled in return as she took a sip of her butterbeer, watching as Percy grabbed his own. Hearing very familiar laughter, Audrey sat up straight and looked over as she saw Draco and his friends walking over, not really seeing her. “Percy, could you hide under the table just for a few minutes. I don’t think you want a confrontation.” Percy followed her gaze and looked at her.  
“I don’t think they’re coming over here Audrey.” Percy took a sip of his drink and leaned back in his chair.  
“Miss Elian?” Audrey jumped, turning to find Professor Lupin standing behind them. “I have your homework for this week from my class. Fred and George told me I could find you here.” He sat a pile of paper in front of her and nodding at Percy, left.  
“Audrey Elian? Didn’t you say your last name was Black?” Percy asked, looking through her homework.  
“It’s Black at home, on my birth certificate it’s my dad’s last name. Professor Lupin’s the only one who uses that name.” Audrey shoved her homework to the end of the table, not wanting to look at it.


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey had thrown back her head, laughing at what Percy had just said when a chair scraped across the floor across from her. Percy paused in his own laughter to look at his brothers. Fred and George looked at the both of them, curious.  
“What did we miss?” George inquired, his eyebrow quirking up as he looked between the two, not having noticed that they had scooted farther away from each other.  
“Percy said something funny. That’s all.” Audrey smirked, stretching her arms over her head. “I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick, don’t start an argument.” Audrey glared pointedly at Percy before walking through the crowd.  
“What’s going on?” Fred demanded, slamming his fist on the table as he and George leaned toward their older brother. Percy looked at both of them.  
“Did you not hear Audrey? I said something funny.” George snorted and shook his head. “I heard Audrey gave you the idea to make a joke shop.”  
“Not entirely. She decided on it being a shop and its location. So she’s one of the co-founders, but it strictly has Weasley, no part of Audrey’s name is used.” George commented, leaning back in his chair.  
Audrey pushed back through the crowd, glaring when a third years elbow went into her gut. Finally she made it out of the crowd and bashed her thighs into the table. Hissing, she sat back down next to Percy and sighed.  
“I’m getting kind of claustrophobic in here, Percy, you want to go outside with me?” Her green eyes were dark with annoyance, still not faded from her trip back and forth through the crowds of people. Percy nodded, standing and started walking. “I’ll see you guys later.” Audrey waved, smiling before following after Percy.

Audrey and Percy had been walking around Hogsmeade for thirty minutes when Audrey got an idea. She took a step, spinning until she faced Percy, stopping him dead in his tracks. Percy stared at her questioningly at the smile that was growing on her face.  
“You can apparate, correct?” Percy nodded, jumping when Audrey grabbed his hand. “Trust me.” Glancing around she apparated them away from Hogsmeade, swaying on her feet as they landed in a meadow filled with purple and gold flowers.  
“What are we doing here?” Percy looked at the girl next to him and saw the soft smile gracing her features and the innocence in her eyes.  
“My dad took me here on my fifth birthday, it was the first and the last time I ever saw him. He took me here, sat me down.” Audrey walked over to what seemed to be a worn spot next to a small pond and patted a spot next to her for Percy, staring out at the horizon. “He told me about my mom. How I looked like her, acted like her, how I was bound to get into Slytherin solely based on my family. But then he told me that he’d never be able to see me again, that this meeting was a one time thing and that I’d just have to deal.” Audrey wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on top of them.  
“What house was he in?” Percy leaned forward, trying to look at her face. Audrey turned her head, flipping her blond hair out behind her, a smile on her face.  
“Gryffindor.” She leaned forward and pecked Percy on the lips before turning back to look at the sky.  
“What was that for?” Percy stared wide-eyed at her.  
“No reason, just wanted you to know you had other options out there. Fred and George told me about the Ravenclaw girl.” Audrey sighed, standing. “Let’s get back, I’m sure they’re looking for us.”  
Audrey landed, collapsing on her knees because of her lack of balance. Percy helped her up and they walked back to the carriages, holding onto each other’s hands loosely.  
“Do you think those two left without us?” Audrey asked as their carriage started to go back towards school, her hand still holding Percy’s.  
“I wouldn’t put it past them.” Percy gave a small smile as he looked down at their hands before looking out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Near the beginning of winter break Audrey was sitting in the kitchens with her trunk at her feet, waiting for Percy. She had slowly started going to all of her classes, excluding DADA; she hadn’t felt like facing Professor Lupin after their run in at the Three Broomsticks. The door opened and she sat up straighter, smiling when she saw the familiar head of red hair.  
“Percy!” Audrey leaped off her stool and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. “What took you so long?” Percy hugged her back, fixing his glasses.  
“I had to get rid of Fred and George. Then Professor McGonagall pulled me to the side and started asking me a bunch of questions.” They walked over to the stools they had been occupying every free period and meal together.  
“You realize I only have thirty minutes now to talk to you, correct?” Audrey leaned forward; frustrated that Percy hadn’t shaken any of them off sooner.  
“Yes, Audrey, I realize that.” Percy rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl in front of him. “But McGonagall was telling me about an opening at the Ministry.” Audrey’s face changed from frustrated to disgust and rested on a soft smile.  
“That’s great. You’ll be around your dad and my uncle. Who will be there constantly.” Audrey groaned and rested her head on the counter next to her. “As long as you enjoy it though.”  
Percy chuckled and looked at his watch. “You might want to start walking toward the Great Hall, you have ten minutes.” Audrey groaned again, standing.  
“I’ll see you when I get back, don’t do anything stupid without my consent. Fred and George will be telling me everything.” She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips for the second time since they’d started secretly going out.  
“Try to have fun.” Percy smiled, watching her pick up her trunk and leave.  
“Master Percy?” He turned around to find Dobby. “Miss Audrey left this for you.” The elf handed the boy a letter and disappeared. Percy walked out of the kitchen towards the Great Hall, opening the letter.  
Percy,  
I’m warning you now: Fred and George are going to pester you all over break about what we’ve been keeping secret from them. Just avoid telling them until I get back; I hope you have a good break and a Happy Christmas. I promise I’ll get back to DADA after break is over.  
Love always, Audrey  
Percy smiled, stuffing the letter in his pocket as he walked through the doors and towards the twins who were bent over a scrap of parchment that disappeared the minute Percy approached.  
“We saw Audrey leave, gave her our present for her.” George looked up, smiling at his elder brother.  
“What did you get her?” Fred grinned, exchanging a look with his twin.  
“Nothing. I didn’t get her anything.” It was true and it made Percy frown, he had completely forgotten to get her something.  
“Oh, what’re you going to tell her if she got you something?” Percy glared at the twins, pushing his food around on his plate, contemplating what he could do.  
“I’ll give it to her when she comes back.”  
“I guess that puts our suspicions of you two being a couple flying out the window.” Fred glared; Percy smiled and began to think of something he could get Audrey.  
“Do you know what she’d like?” George smiled at his brother, seeing as Fred had started to talk to Angelina, frustrated with Percy.

Audrey yanked her trunk onto the platform, sighing as she searched for her aunt and uncle. She saw Lucius first, his blond hair shining in the light and a sneer forming on his lips when he saw her.  
“Audrey! I’m so happy you came! I thought we were going to be home alone this Christmas, Draco said he wasn’t coming and I was worried you wouldn’t as well.” Narcissa hugged her niece, frowning when she mentioned her son.  
“I’ll always be around for Christmas Aunt Cissy.” Audrey smiled, patting Narcissa’s back. “Could you do something about my luggage Uncle Lucius? It’s rather heavy, with all the presents I bought.” Lucius glared, making Audrey’s smile only grow.  
“Lucius, you go ahead with the luggage, I want to take Audrey out for a treat.” Narcissa smiled at her husband and apparated away, holding tightly to her niece’s hand.  
“Aunt Cissy, where are we?” Audrey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked around. “I’ve never seen this place before.” In front of her was a row of interlocking Muggle houses.  
“12 Grimmuald Place. This is where your mother grew up.” Narcissa smiled as she looked at the space between eleven and thirteen.  
“There’s no number twelve Aunt Cissy.” Audrey frowned.  
“Of course there is, watch.” Audrey’s eyes widened as she saw the space between eleven and thirteen grow bigger, the twelfth house appearing. “Come on, you can meet the house elf, Kreacher.” Narcissa had a childish smile on her face as she pulled the younger girl forward.  
“Mistress Narcissa!” A rather freaky looking – at least in Audrey’s opinion – house elf stepped into the hall, his eyes watery. “Is that Mistress Cassiopeia? Kreacher had heard she was dead.” Audrey glared at the elf, normally she liked elves, but this one, this one made her angry.  
“No, this is her daughter, Audrey Elian. I wanted to show her where her mother grew up.” Audrey looked around the dank and grimy house.  
“You don’t seem to take very good care of this place, do you Kreacher?” She reached her hand out to touch the wall and recoiled in disgust, wiping them off on her jeans. “It’s absolutely disgusting.” The elf glared at the blond, despite that she looked greatly like her mother, she took after her as well. Probably falling in love with a Blood Traitor no doubt. Kreacher resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he bowed.  
“Kreacher apologizes, no one has been around to give Kreacher orders, but he has kept Mistress Black’s portrait clean though.” Narcissa frowned.  
“Well, Lucius is waiting at home, why don’t we go home? I’m sure dinner is waiting for us.” Audrey nodded, grateful to get out of this filthy hallway. A tugging sensation behind her navel alerted her that Narcissa had begun to apparate.  
Landing in the foyer, she swayed and shook herself.  
“I’m going to go unpack and start wrapping my presents, that way I can send them to my friends in time. I’ll be down when dinner’s served.” Narcissa nodded numbly as she glided towards her husbands study. With a sullen look Audrey climbed the stairs towards her room. “First, I have to write a letter to the twins and Percy. Then I’ll get the presents sorted out.” Audrey mumbled as she locked her door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear George and Fred,  
Yes, what you read above is correct. I did indeed put George’s name first. Anyway, back to what I was writing to you for. When I get back from break I’ve got some important things to tell you (hint: It’s about who my cousin is). Don’t open your presents until Christmas, I’ll know; I put a spell on them to alert me if you do. Don’t try to break it either you’ll get hurt. Have a happy Christmas and don’t do anything you’ll regret.  
Don’t send another list of ways to make Slytherin’s mad, Audrey.  
Audrey chuckled as she read over her letter to the twins and encased it in its envelope. Sealing that she looked at the next sheet of parchment, not a clue as to what to write to Percy.  
“Audrey, sweetheart, dinner’s ready.” Narcissa spoke softly through the oak door, knocking to make sure her niece was listening.  
“Okay, hold on.” Shoving the twins’ letter into her drawer she locked that and unlocked the door, sending a small smile at her aunt. “What are we having?”   
“Your favorite.” Audrey’s eyes brightened and she grasped her aunts’ hand.  
“Breakfast? With bacon, eggs, toast and deliciousness I am only allowed to have once a day?” Narcissa gave a strained smile and shook her head. “Spaghetti?” Audrey was still happy, sure there wasn’t any bacon but, pasta? Give it to her now! “I’ll see you later!” Audrey let go of Narcissa’s hand and raced down the steps.

Percy fell back into his bed, sighing. He had absolutely no idea what to get Audrey and he’d more than likely have to wait until she got back to give it to her. She probably already had one for him, ready to arrive on Christmas day, waiting for him to open and feel the immense guilt that he had not gotten her a present early enough. A knock at the door had him sitting up as it opened to reveal a head of sandy hair.  
“Oliver!” Percy stood, suddenly getting an idea. “I need your help!” The boy stared at him.  
“I need your help, McGonagall’s Transfiguration assignment has my head turning.” Oliver sat down at the desk next to the bed Percy stood next to. “What do you need my help with?” He smiled and put his hands behind his head.  
“What would you get your girlfriend for Christmas? Something that would make up for not having had it ready by Christmas?” Percy sat down on the bed again and waited in silence.  
“Who’s it for? I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend anymore.” Oliver leaned the chair back as he examined the Head Boy. “She is real, right?”  
“Of course she is! What should I get her? We haven’t been going out long.” Percy’s brown eyes were huge as he tried to figure out what he wanted.  
“You could get her a promise ring. So that whoever she is will know just how important she is.” Oliver took out his assignment from Transfiguration and motioned for Percy to help him.

Audrey was the first to finish and left the table in silence, having spent the entire meal exchanging curt words with her uncle and thinking about what to write to Percy. Her present for him wasn’t anything extravagant; she was never good at getting people gifts. So she’d gotten everyone a quill set, a fancy one, but a quill set nonetheless. When she arrived back in her room, after locking the door she was greeted by her owl, Hop-Skip. It was the only present she had ever gotten from her father (on her eleventh birthday) and she planned on the bird to live a long and healthy life.  
“Hold on, I need to write out one more letter then you can take them to Hogwarts and take your rounds to mum’s grave.” Hop-Skip hooted and landed on her perch on the desk and began preening her feathers.  
Dear Percy,  
I hope you’ll have a happy Christmas and the twins won’t give you too much trouble. I’m warning you about this for future references: I really suck at picking out presents unless someone tells me what they want, so in the future tell me what you want. Besides, you don’t have to go all out, we’ve only been dating for three months. If your presents late, it’s fine. Probably a last minute scramble, right? I’m sure practically all my family members are behind on presents too. Take care of yourself and keep an eye on Fred and George, I worry about those two sometimes.  
With wishes and love, Audrey  
Audrey sighed, happy she’d finally got something out and onto the parchment. After sealing that she grabbed the packages, attatched the letters and tied them all together with a length of twine, finishing with a fancy knot. “Hop-Skip, the last of the presents. Then you know where to go and what to leave with it.” The Great Gray gave a hoot and flapped her wings, grabbing the knot with her talons and flying out the window. “Finally, I got it done. No more presents, or letters to write to people.” She walked over to her bed and collapsed onto it huffing, as she closed her eyes, not bothering to change into her pajamas and fell asleep.  
The next morning Audrey woke with a stiff neck and Hop-Skip scratching lightly at her hand. The owl dropped a mouse near her face, causing the Slytherin to recoil in fright. “Hop-Skip, I told you to stop brining dead rodents back here. Take it to the desk and eat it, I wanted to sleep a while longer.” She reached out her fingers and scratched the Gray on the center of her head before sending her to the perch she was so accustomed to. Her aunt scurried past her door, probably laden down with presents to go under the tree, the odd thing about Narcissa was that she preferred to carry things instead of use magic like most witches and wizards. “Did you bring anything back from Percy?” Hop-Skip gave a low and solemn note, moving her head side to side before picking up the dead mouse and flying over to her perch.  
“Audrey, breakfast. I’m also going to need your help getting all the presents under the tree, I have them at the foot of the stairs and Lucius won’t help.” Narcissa knocked on the door, unlocking it.

“This is perfect! Thanks Oliver! I’m so glad you helped me with this.” Percy smiled at his friend, looking at the small box in his hand.  
“My mum told me about them, I thought that since you seem so serious about this girl, I’ll tell you about them.” Oliver smiled back, glad that his friend had seemed to find someone that made him happy. “When do I get to meet her?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Happy Christmas Audrey!” Narcissa’s voice floated towards the blondes’ ear as she stretched on her bed. Audrey opened her eyes and smiled at her aunt, sitting up. “Come on, I let you sleep in an extra hour. Lucius is already waiting downstairs and I was able to pull Draco out just for today.” Narcissa pulled the blankets to the end of the bed and beamed, pulling Audrey by the hand towards her door.  
“Aunt Cissy, you’re going to pull my arm out of its socket. I kind of need it.” Audrey whined as she almost tumbled down the stairs and saw her cousin smirking at her. “Don’t look at me like that, I do this same thing to you every morning for classes.” The smirk fell of Draco’s face and was quickly replaced with a scowl.  
“None of that, it’s Christmas and that’s a time you’re supposed to spend with family. Now come on you two, presents are waiting to be opened and you all know how Lucius doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Narcissa pushed her niece and son forward, into the room that contained a huge tree lit up in green and white lights. Presents piled neatly atop each other, already grouped for the receiver. “Audrey’s yours are on the far right of the tree, Draco’s is next to yours. Lucius yours are next to Draco’s.” Narcissa walked over to the presents as everyone else sat down near their presents.  
Lucius kept in his chair, watching as Draco and Audrey sat down on the couch next to one another. Narcissa brandished her wand and with a flourish the presents went toward their respectful owners.  
Audrey tore away at her presents, thanking Narcissa and Draco for the ones she had gotten from them. She was the first to finish, setting the wrapping paper aside and neatly piling her presents into easy to carry piles. It took her five trips to get all of it upstairs; she was on that final trip when Draco and Narcissa finished their own. Lucius sat there, having already magicked his own to his study.  
“Thanks for the quill set Audrey.” Draco mocked as he waved the set at her, but then grinned. “And the other stuff too I guess.” Audrey smiled warmly before disappearing into her room, locking the door behind her and pulling out Fred and George’s presents.  
From Fred she received a box of Puking Pasties, which apparently needed to be tested on a few select Slytherin’s. Her cousin included, first name on the list. George, how ever had gotten her some things from Honeydukes and a Muggle magazine. Both had included a few treats for Hop-Skip and she gave them to her, falling onto her bed and opening the magazine.

Fred groaned as he looked at his present from Audrey, looking over at George he could tell it was the same. “Fifth year in a row she’s done this to us now. We really should have told her what we liked.” A knock on their door had them both looking up to see Percy walking in, holding an identical quill set. “She got you one too! It’s a good thing though, I was running low on ink.” Fred muttered as he took the ink out and placed it in his bag.  
“Did you get her something that she could have opened by today?” George smirked as he watched Percy shuffle his feet.  
“No, but I have it. I’m waiting for her to get back.” The twins grinned at one another.  
“Are you two going out? You’ve been spending a lot of time together and you both clam up when ever we start talking about one of you to the other person.” Fred glared as he shoved the rest of his presents into his trunk. “She said she had something to tell us when she got back, I’m pretty sure it’s more than telling us who her cousin is. Are you going out or not?” George looked between the two, silent.  
“Have you tried asking her?” Fred sighed in exasperation and threw his hands into the air.  
“We’ve tried that. She won’t say anything.” George responded as Fred kicked the post of his bed.  
“Alright, then I’m going to breakfast. You can ask her again when she comes back.” Percy smiled and left, he had been ready to break and tell them everything that had been going on between he and Audrey. But now, he decided he was going to wait. It wouldn’t be long until she was back. His hand reached into his pocket and wrapped around the box containing her present.

Audrey had waved good-bye from the train window towards her aunt who was smiling, despite the fact she would have to wait a good while for her to come back. Now, Audrey was unpacking her things from her trunk as quickly as she possibly could, trying to hurry. She had promised Percy to meet him in the kitchens after she was done unpacking, Audrey had missed him greatly and though she missed the twins as well, she wanted to see Percy a little bit more.  
Percy paced in the kitchens, fiddling with the box and glancing up towards the door every time he wasn’t checking to make sure the ring was still there.  
“Percy!” His hand clamped around the box and he turned, smiling as Audrey launched herself at him. Hugging him tightly she laughed. “I’ve missed you!” She pulled away smiling.  
“It was only a few weeks.” Audrey rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips. “I have your present. Sit down and close your eyes.” Audrey raised her eyebrows but Percy waved her towards her usual seat with his free hand. She did as she was told and fidgeted in anticipation. Grabbing her left hand and moved in front of her and held out the box, opening it with his thumb. “Okay, open.” His smile grew even larger when he heard her gasp.  
“It’s so pretty.” She took it out and examined it, watching the gems glint in the light. “I told you not to get anything extravagant though. We’ve only been dating three months!” Audrey pouted but continued to look at the three gems. “Care to explain the colors.  
“Well, I’m born in August, so I have the August birthstone in there-a peridot.” He pointed to the yellow one. “I had to ask George twenty times, but I finally got that you were born in March, the aquamarine.” The light blue one and finally Percy pointed to the middle stone, a pink. “That’s rose zircon, it’s the one they have for October which was when we started actually going out. I think it’s quite appropriate seeing as we’ve been going out three months. It’s a promise ring, I’m making a promise that I’m never going to do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you. That I’ll do whatever I can to make you happy and make sure you’re cared for the way you need to be.” Percy smiled and slid the ring onto her right ring finger. “I’m also making a promise to the pair of us that we’ll be together forever.” Audrey’s face broke out into the hugest smile he had ever seen on a person and the next thing he knew, Audrey was kissing him. Good and hard.  
“I love it Percy! I love you!” She whispered into his ear as she hugged him, having broken the kiss off.  
“I knew it!” The pair broke apart to find Fred and George standing in the doorway. “You are going out!” Fred said, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. “Now who the bloody hell is your cousin, Audrey?” Percy exchanged a glance with Audrey before taking her hand and nodding at her to tell them.  
“You can’t hate me, you guys know me better than I know myself.” The twins nodded, growing a bit more impatient. “It’s Draco Malfoy. He’s my cousin.”


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s Draco Malfoy. He’s my cousin.” Audrey squeezed Percy’s hand staring at her best friends. “Please say something.” Fred’s face had gone ashen and George’s eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets.  
“You’re related to Malfoy? But your last name is Elian!” George was the first one to speak; it made Audrey relax her grip on Percy’s hand just a bit.  
“It’s on my mum’s side. His mum is my mum’s older sister. So I’m basically related to the Black’s. I told you about what happened to my mum, how she died shortly after having me, what house my dad was in. It’s just that you both never asked what house my mum was in, besides you don’t seem to care that I’m in Slytheirn.” Audrey glared, her free hand twitching towards her pocket.  
“We never said we’d stop being your friend, it’s just that you’re related to that slimy git and we didn’t even make the connection. That explains why you didn’t like us pulling our pranks on him.” Fred smiled, walking forward with George. “Us two, we seem to be the only good friends you have. We saw how much effort it took you to even talk to us on the train in first year, you still have a hard time talking to others and yet, you talk to Percy so easily.” Audrey grinned, the glare vanishing from her face.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Percy remarked, his brown eyes darkening a tad.  
“Who cares? Now my friends know who I’m related to! I feel so free.” Audrey released Percy’s hand and spun in a circle, her arms outstretched above her head.  
“Still doesn’t act like a Slytherin. I just don’t understand it.” George shook his head, smiling. All of them were taken of guard when Fred’s hand grabbed her wrist, making her stumble as she was pulled towards him.  
“Ow Fred.” Audrey glared, attempting to pull her hand out of his grasp.  
“What’s this?” Fred pointed at the ring on her finger and George looked at it.  
“It’s on my right hand Fred. Stop acting like you’re an older brother.” Audrey finally yanked her hand out, returning to Percy’s side her eyes hardening.  
“What is it?” George questioned, crossing his arms. Fred, on the other hand was fuming. “You know Fred’s only doing this because we’ve been friends for so long.”  
“But it’s not his problem George. It has nothing to do with him, it’s between Percy and I.” Audrey stopped short as Fred and George looked at their brother. “It’s just a promise ring, okay?”  
“You’re family’s never going to accept the fact that you’re going out with a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley. You know that Audrey.” Fred glared, his brown eyes locked on Percy. “Besides, you don’t even know if you’re going to be together long enough to get married.” Audrey balled her hands into fists.  
“It’s just my uncle that will care if I marry him. My mum went out with a Gryffindor and at least two of my aunt’s were fine with it. I don’t care what will happen to me if they find out, I love Percy.” Audrey ground out between her teeth. George and Percy exchanged nervous glances.  
“What if you don’t make it through Audrey? What if something happens and your uncle finds out before you’re ready? You know he doesn’t like our family! Draco doesn’t like us either; he’s just an annoying litt-” Fred gasped as Audrey’s fist connected with his nose, her green eyes dark as she moved forward.  
“Don’t you dare bring up my cousin, he’s a good kid! He just doesn’t have the right kind of role models and the people around him expect him to be exactly like his father! You don’t know Draco like I do Fred! Just leave him alone, he hangs around with the wrong crowd but that’s only because Lucius expects it of him.” Audrey’s hand went towards her wand; both Percy and George lunged towards her. Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, his eyes wide. “Let go.” Percy shook his head as George looked at his twin, who held his nose tightly red streaks breaking through the crevices between his fingers.  
Fred removed his hand and hissed when George fixed it, glaring at Audrey.  
“I think you should leave for the moment Fred, George.” George nodded and pulled Fred towards the door. “Audrey…” Percy began as he turned the girl around to face him. “You just punched one of your friends.” Her eyes were soft now and she hung her head.  
“I’m sorry Percy, he started insulting Draco and he doesn’t deserve that.” Audrey flexed her left hand, sighing at the soreness, knowing that they would have bruises on them in the morning. “I need to go find them.” But she didn’t move, her gaze moving to the ground. Percy wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  
“Let Fred cool down a bit first, he’ll be mad at you for a while.” Audrey shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly.  
“I need to apologize, I shouldn’t have punched him. I do things like that when I’m angry, hurt people. I need to find Fred.” Audrey pulled away and opened her eyes, blinking back tears. “Help me find him?” Percy nodded and took up her hand.  
“They’re probably out by the black lake.” Percy spoke up and opened the kitchen doors for her.

“What the hell did she do that for?” Fred growled as he sat down against a tree, sliding down until he was on the ground. He tossed a rock into the lake, glaring.  
“She didn’t mean it Fred, you know that. But you brought up Draco. We should have known before that she was related to him; she always got mad when we brought him up.” George sat down next to his twin, frowning.  
“She didn’t have to break my nose over it.” Fred threw another rock; he picked up another one and froze when he was about to throw it.  
“Fred! Fred, I need to talk to you.” Audrey panted as she stood in front of him. “Please.” Fred stood, moving his hand to tell her to continue. “George, could you go stand over there with Percy, I want to talk to Fred alone.” George nodded and walked over to join Percy.  
“What is it?” Fred crossed his arms, moving back from Audrey.  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me. I never should have punched you and for that I’m sorry. But I’m not sorry for the reason I punched you, you taught me you should always stand up for your family and I did that. Just not the way I wanted to. Please forgive me.” Audrey looked into his eyes, brown meeting green.  
Fred smiled and pulled her towards him, hugging her. “I can’t stay mad at you Audrey. You seem to make that git of a boyfriend of yours very happy. He cares a lot about you, if he ever tries to break up with you, tell me and I’ll hit him just as hard as you hit me. We’re friends for a reason.” He pulled back and winked at her. “George and I, we care about you. We only want what’s best for you.” He sighed and shut his eyes. “I’m sorry for insulting your cousin. I should have known better.” Audrey laughed and hugged him again.  
Percy smiled and looked over at George, a smile on his face as well. “Glad they forgave each other so quickly.” Audrey waved them over, a huge smile on her face. They walked over and Audrey hugged George tightly.  
“Sorry for making Fred mad, I know how much you don’t like dealing with him when he’s angry.” George chuckled and hugged her back.  
“It’s alright, he would have forgiven you by tomorrow anyway.” She pulled back and grabbed Percy’s hand. “Now, Percy.” Both the twins turned towards their brother, mischievous smiles on their faces. “We don’t want you to break Audrey’s heart.”  
“She’s a very good friend of ours and we don’t want her depressed all the time. So when you leave at the end of the year-” Fred crossed his arms.  
“Continue to stay in touch with her, or things won’t be so pretty on your part.” George finished.  
“Don’t pull any more pranks of him.” Audrey glared playfully and sighed. “I have to go find Draco, I’m supposed to have lunch with him. I’ll see you guys later, we can have dinner in the kitchens.” She smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek before waving at them.


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey laughed and pushed Fred in the shoulder, it was February and the week of Valentine’s Day was quickly approaching. The pair had gotten closer since there fight and had promised one another never to let it happen again.  
“Where’s Percy?” Fred choked out in-between laughs as he skipped a stone into the lake.  
“Studying. Whenever we’re together he has me studying for O.W.L.s and I can barely get a word in edgewise when he’s critiquing all my answers. Where’s George?” Audrey asked as she waded into the lake up to the middle of her shins.  
“Getting some food from the kitchens. I don’t know what’s taking him so long.” Fred looked back at the castle, frowning.  
“I’m sure he’s just grabbing a whole bunch of food. We could go look for him if you want. I have to go to the kitchen in a few hours to study anyway.” Audrey walked out of the lake and rolled down her pant legs, putting her shoes back on. “How have your study habits been?” Audrey questioned as they walked towards the castle doors.

“What are you and Audrey going to be doing on Valentine’s Day?” George asked as he leaned over the counter in the kitchen. It seemed that Audrey had lost track of time and was supposed to have been in the kitchen with Percy twenty minutes ago. “She hasn’t told Fred or I anything about it, so you must be planning something.” Percy looked up from his notes and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.  
“I haven’t thought of anything to do yet. I don’t even know if she wants to do anything, what does she usually do?” Percy asked as he set down his quill, his eyes gliding over what he just wrote.  
“Don’t know she’s never had a boyfriend for Valentine’s. You could make her breakfast for dinner take her to Hogsmeade. Just keep her away from that couple place she hates it.” George yawned, looking over towards the door as it opened. Audrey and Fred entered at the same time, the both of them shouting.  
“I won! I got through the door first!” Audrey glared as she walked further in. “Percy? Am I late?” Percy nodded, smiling. “I’m sorry, we lost track of time.” Audrey smiled in return and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you two tomorrow in class, study time.” She waved Percy’s quill in the air, rolling her eyes.  
“Alright, but I still won. You’re not that fast.” Fred smiled and saluted, following George out of the kitchens.  
“So, what are we studying today?” Audrey sat down on her designated stool and leaned on her elbows, looking at the parchment in front of Percy.  
“What do you want to do for Valentine’s Day?” Percy spoke and Audrey looked up, frowning.  
“I don’t know, I never do anything so I don’t expect you to go to any great lengths, I mean you have N.E.W.T.s coming up. I was just thinking we’d study, I don’t have any great ideas so, just spending time with you would be good.” She leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips, a small smile forming on both their faces.  
“It’s the first time for both of us to have a date on Valentine’s Day, I want it to be memorable. I’ll even put studying off for the whole week to prepare, just tell me what you’d like.” Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
“Nothing, I’m fine with studying Percy. I like studying, which is weird for a Slytherin to say, let alone a friend of Fred and George’s.” Audrey shook her head and looked back at the parchment. “Which subject are we studying today?” Percy sighed and turned towards it as well.

Percy stood at the edge of the Black Lake, twirling a flat rock over again and again in his fingers. It was the day before Valentine’s and he was nervous that his plans wouldn’t work out like he was planning them to. It was past curfew and he was waiting for Audrey to meet him, her Prefect duties sure were taking a long time tonight. Sighing, he sent the rock skipping fifteen times across the still surface, disrupting it.  
“That was good.” Percy turned around and received a swift kiss. “I can do better.” Audrey laughed and bent down to pick up a rock. She sent it over the lake a good twenty-five skips and turned towards Percy, triumphant. “See?”  
“Good job.” He sunk down to the ground and sighed, looking up at the stars. Audrey frowned and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand.  
“What’s wrong?” Percy gave a small smile and Audrey rolled her eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day, isn’t it? We could go to the meadow that I showed you on the Hogsmeade trip.” Audrey nudged Percy in the shoulder, smiling. “If it’s really that important to you, we could go now since there’s no classes tomorrow. I know another path that would just take thirty minutes; besides, I also have blankets and pillows there. I used to go and sleep there whenever I argued with Draco or the twins.” Percy’s smile grew huge and he pulled Audrey to her feet. “This way!” She whispered and started running, pulling Percy after her.

Audrey woke the next morning to sunlight intruding on the darkness that had been behind her closed eyelids. Groaning she sat up and stretched, she looked around smiled.  
“Percy, wake up. It’s Valentine’s Day.” She shook the Gryffindor and backed away when his arm swung towards her as he flipped over. “Wake up, we’re spending the whole day together, just the two of us.” She shook him again and kissed him. “Please?” Percy groaned and blinked several times, clearing his vision. “Morning.”  
Percy smiled and kissed her. “Morning. You have food somewhere in this meadow, right?” Audrey nodded and got up, motioning for Percy to follow her. “Berries?” Audrey glared at how unhappy he sounded as she plucked some off the bush.  
“Just try them.” He looked skeptical and took a step away when she moved towards them. “They’re perfectly fine. Do I need to force feed you like a child?” Percy glared in return and allowed Audrey to give him a berry. “Don’t they taste amazing?” He nodded and the glare fell off his face. “You would have missed out.” Audrey smiled slyly and moved closer to Percy, a mischievous glint in her eyes as the morning sun caught them at the right angle, making them appear grass green.  
“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Percy wrapped his arms around Audrey’s waist and rested his forehead on hers.  
“No, I don’t think anyone ever has.” Audrey said sarcastically and wrapped her own arms around Percy’s neck. “Have you heard anyone say that?” Percy nodded, smiling his brown eyes softening.  
“I’ve heard quite a few people say you were sexy.” Percy whispered.  
“I already know I’m sexy. It’s what attracts all the boys.” Audrey joked. “But who have you heard say I’m beautiful?”  
“Me, I’ve told myself thousands of times how beautiful you are and how lucky I am that I have you.” Percy said, completely serious. Audrey grinned and leaned forward on her tiptoes to reach Percy’s lips. Percy smiled and kissed her back, completely content with not changing activities.  
“Audrey! We found you!” George’s voice had Audrey moving herself away from Percy, pushing him away from her. “Oh, Percy’s here too. We were wondering where he went.” Fred looked at the pair and started laughing.  
“Did we interrupt something?” Audrey’s face heated up as the twins laughed.  
“Guys, it’s Valentine’s Day. Can’t you find some girl to go snog and leave us alone? Just for today?” Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.  
“Alright, but you’re hanging out with us tomorrow.” George glared playfully and left with Fred.  
“They should not be sneaking up on people like that.” Audrey crossed her arms, kicking the ground with her shoe.  
“Where were we when we were so rudely interrupted?” Percy asked, causing Audrey to look up and catch the devilish smirk disappearing off his face. She smirked back and kissed him. This had to be the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had, and it was just starting.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after Valentine’s Day had Fred and George pulling Audrey through the Forbidden Forest, much to her chagrin. Crows were croaking not far away and it was giving an ominous feeling to the Slytherin.  
“I don’t know why I agreed to the Forbidden Forest. Can’t we go somewhere else, where people can see us if we die?” Audrey was far from the bravery if a Gryffindor and she wished her friends realized that. “I’m sure Percy would gladly bring you both back and kill you again if anything were to happen to me.” They shot glares at her, shutting her up.  
“Just because you’re in Slytherin does not mean you need to lose your sense of adventure, you skip classes practically everyday. Even though Percy doesn’t like it.” George snapped as they stopped, in the middle of freaking nowhere.  
“Where are we? You know how much I hate not knowing where I am!” Audrey stomped her foot, yanking her arms out of their grasps.  
“We wanted to tell you our plan for the joke shop, we also need your help.” Fred scratched the back of his head nervously and Audrey smiled.  
“Okay, sit and let’s begin!” She collapsed to the ground and patted two spots in front of her.  
“Well, Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes is going to be in Diagon Alley and we’re hoping to have enough money before we get out of seventh year. We already know we’re not going to do a good job on our O.W.L.s, so what’s the point of sticking around for N.E.W.T.s?” Audrey nodded and looked up at the sky.  
“How much money do you have now?” The twins looked at each other, making Audrey sigh. “Same amount as last year?” They nodded and Audrey moved in between them, lying down. “Watch the clouds with me. We haven’t done this in forever.” She smiled up at them before they lay down next to her. “What do you see?” Her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the clouds above them.  
“I see a unicorn.” Fred spoke and Audrey turned her head to look at him, her eyes widening when indeed there was a unicorn. Standing at the edge of the tree line and staring at the trio. “Audrey, go near it. You’re the girl.” Fred pushed her to her feet and with a quick glare she walked towards it, slowly and with her hand outstretched.  
“What if it doesn’t like her? You know how she is with horses.” George whispered and Audrey sneered. Fred snorted.  
“Here horse-y thing. Don’t hurt me. I just want to be your friend.” You could practically hear the sarcasm rolling off each and every single one of Audrey’s words. “You just might regret it.” Audrey growled and stopped in front of it, her hand outstretched and sighed when the unicorn pushed its mouth into her palm. “See, I’m great with all kinds of animals.” She looked behind her and smirked at Fred and George who frowned.  
“When did that change?” They both got up, hesitantly moving towards her with grins on their faces. The unicorn snorted and backed up, Audrey moved away just as quickly, muttering under her breath the whole way. “Oh yeah, you’re in Care of Magical Creatures.” Fred nodded.  
“Totally forgot.” George spoke with sarcasm. “We need to find a way to make money, but with a certain someone’s boyfriend at school we can’t do that.” Audrey turned around, smiling.  
“He’s just looking out for the Gryffindor’s well-being. Besides, you can practice on any of the Slytherins, excluding Draco.” The smile and hard glare on her face was kind of creepy since they didn’t go together. “How much money do you need? I could give you guys some.” They both shook their head, refusing her offer.  
“Well be trying to get people to test things out when we start figuring out how to make everything. We still need your measurements from the summer.” Fred spoke up and slung an arm over her shoulder. “Can’t create a antidote without those measurements of yours.” He smiled and maneuvered her back towards the castle, George sling his arm around her shoulders as well.

Audrey ducked out from under the twins’ arms the minute the entered the Great Hall and dismissed herself to the kitchens, a huge smile on her face. “Don’t forget to study!” She called before Fred and George disappeared, rolling her eyes she walked quickly to the kitchen, her smile getting bigger.  
She tickled the pear for two seconds before rushing through the door, smiling when she saw Dobby. The elf smiled and ran up to her, tray of sandwiches in hand.  
“Is Master Percy joining you tonight?” Audrey frowned looking over where they sat.  
“He was supposed to have been here by now. Was he here earlier, Dobby?” The elf nodded and frowned. “Why’d he leave?”  
“Dobby can not say. Master Percy asked Dobby not to tell you, but he left a note for you.” Dobby extended a finger and Audrey walked over to her chair, picking up the parchment and opening it.  
Audrey,  
I’m sorry, but Professor McGonagall wanted to see me. It’s about in opening in the Ministry; I have to study for N.E.W.T.s so I can get the opening. I really wanted to stay and talk with you but she wouldn’t hear of it, I had to go. I’m sorry, but you’re birthday’s coming up soon, I’ll plan something special. Again, I’m sorry.  
Percy.  
Audrey set the paper down, closing her eyes tightly and collapsing in her seat.  
“Miss Audrey, do you want Dobby to get Master Fred and Master George?” Audrey nodded and covered her face with her hands, flinching slightly when Dobby disappeared with a crack. She stayed like that for several minutes, her body shuddering slightly as she fought back tears, angry with herself and Percy.  
“Audrey! Audrey, what’s wrong?” Fred and George shouted in unison and rushed towards the Slytherin. She held out the parchment and George took it. “I’m going to kill him.” Audrey lifted her head, shaking it. “Audrey, he deserves to be pu-” Audrey glared, tears still brimming her eyes.  
“No, you’re not going to hurt him. I’ll talk to him when I see him, he’s right, my birthday is coming up and I’ll yell at him then. I’m happy for him, it’s just I’d rather he had told me this in person.” She sighed and snatched back the letter; Fred moved forward and hugged Audrey, George joining him.  
“We can rough him up just a little though, right?” Fred smiled until Audrey smacked him with the back of her hand in his stomach, his breath gushing out. “Alright then, just a scathing letter.” Audrey shook her head, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Audrey buried her head deeper into her pillow, biting her lip and balling her fists. Her birthday was tomorrow and she was not looking forward to it, the twins were busy planning their joke shop after she had given them her measurements and Percy was still super busy with studying, getting ready for his opening at the Ministry. Her door banged open, Draco staring at her with a frown. Audrey glanced up, frowning and rubbing her right eye.  
“What the hell is wrong? You haven’t left your room all weekend, I’m tired of bringing you your meals and I’ve written to mum five times that you’re busy studying.” Draco sat down, rubbing Audrey’s shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong. If it’s those Gryffindor’s I told you to steer clear of them, they won’t do you any good.” Audrey glared, frowning in return.  
“No, I just don’t want tomorrow to come. That just means O.W.L.s is closer and then so is sixth year and seveth year and N.E.W.T.s is right after that. I just have a bad feeling.” Draco snorted, squeezing his cousin’s shoulder.  
“So what, you’ll be sixteen? I’ll still be thirteen, you’ll still be the same old Audrey. Friends with Weasley’s and still keeping secrets from me.” Audrey rolled her eyes, switching to her back and staring up at the ceiling. “Making mum worry and father suspicious.” He smirked and Audrey smiled in return.  
“Thanks Draco.” Audrey sat up and pecked her cousin on the cheek, laughing as he wiped it off, a disgusted look on his face. “What did you come up here for?”  
“Mum said if you didn’t answer her back she’d be sending a howler and not your present.” He handed her an open letter and she sighed. Holding her hand out for a quill, ink and parchment. “Get it yourself, you know the spell.”  
“But you’re right in front of it. So just turn around and hand it to me.” Audrey glared and with a sigh, Draco handed her what she wanted. “Anything else?” She dipped her quill into the ink and began her reply.  
“Yah, one more thing. Who are you dating? Which Weasley?” Her quill punctured through the paper and she looked up, her eyes wide.  
“Why do you ask that?” She grabbed a new piece of parchment and began again.  
“It’s one of the twins.” Audrey stifled a snort, waiting for Draco to continue. “It’s Fred, it’s that one isn’t it? I remember you talking about him in your letters.” She looked up, her hand covering her mouth.  
“No, it’s not Fred. Or George. I’m not dating anyone Draco. Don’t worry, where are you hearing this crap?” She was annoyed, because she wasn’t sure what was going on with Percy and her anymore.  
“Crabbe said that he saw you with a Wea-” Audrey started laughing.  
“Really? Crabbe? You’re going to believe him? He can’t even tie his trainers without help. Are you really going to believe him over your favorite cousin?” Audrey raised an eyebrow, coughing as her laugh subsided.  
“I guess your right. Are you done? I’m going to send yours off with mine as soon as you’re done.” Draco watched as Audrey finished her letter with a flourish and handed it to him. “Don’t let anything happen to you Audrey. If you are dating a Weasley and father finds out you’ll be kicked out, or killed quicker than you could blink.” Audrey nodded and wrapped her arms around the boy.  
“Then don’t let Lucius take over your life, don’t let his decisions come back to bite you in the arse. Okay?” Draco nodded and left.  
The owl at her window made her jump, standing she walked over and opened it. The owl soared past her and after dropping a letter on her bed flew back out. Her eyebrows knitted together as she opened it.  
Audrey,  
Your birthday is tomorrow! I actually have no clue as to how we’re going to spend it; we could skip class all day and go to the meadow. I think I got you a present that you’ll enjoy. I have to admit though, Fred and George gave me advice about what I should get you, and I still don’t know that much about you. I’ll see you tomorrow I love you.  
Percy.  
Audrey smiled and stuffed the letter into her pocket, yanking open the door and down the stairs. She passed by Draco and his friends with a small wave and exited out of the common room and into the hall, taking a deep breath she walked calmly towards the kitchen, a huge smile stretching across her face.

Fred and George leaned over the parchment, littered with numbers and calculations as the kitchen door was pushed open. Audrey jumped onto George’s back, placing the letter on top of theirs. They looked up, annoyed. She pointed at the paper, smile still in place and her eyes shining.  
“He wants to skip class you guys! I just need you to make sure he actually makes it out of the castle. Oh, I’m so excited!” Audrey pushed herself away, jumping up and down.  
“There’s goes our plans for her present, right George?” Fred frowned and glanced over at George.  
“You’re right Fred. It’s like she only wants Percy’s present.” Audrey stopped, frowning and crossing her arms.  
“How could you think of such horrid things? Of course I want your present, I love presents and you know that! Do you have them on you? Do you, do you?” Fred and George chuckled and leaned against the counter.  
“We’ll send them off with Percy tomorrow. It’s just not as extravagant as that ring of yours, nor is Percy’s present.” George winked and folded the parchment back into his pocket. “Here’s your letter.” He handed it to her, smiling.  
“Go find that emerald green shirt and that other thing you wore last year on your birthday. You looked really nice in that.” Audrey raised an eyebrow as Fred’s cheeks took a slight pink tinge to them.  
“You did, you looked great.” George gave a thumbs-up and waved Audrey away as she walked out the door. “Idiot, she likes Percy.” He smacked Fred in the back of the head. “Besides, I thought you were over that.”  
“I am, sort of. I’m trying!” Fred stood and stretched his arms over his head. “I’m happy for her and Percy too. I just have a bad feeling that there is going to be a lot of hardship with their relationship and she won’t always be able to run to us.” Fred frowned and George clapped him on the shoulder.  
“She can handle herself. Especially when Percy has to introduce her to the family when he asks her to marry him. I’ll feel sorry for him with all the stress that will be put on her.” George laughed and walked towards the door. “You coming?” Fred shook himself and followed George out, he was right. Besides, it never would have worked out between him and Audrey anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Audrey lay belly down in the meadow; she could care less about any possible grass stains on her jeans or shirt. She fiddled with her wand sending fallen leaves dancing into the air a small smile on her face. Percy was going to be late in exactly four minutes, not that she was keeping track.  
“I’m sorry, Fred and George were following me and talking about how I was supposed to give you their presents before I gave you mine.” Audrey turned around, her smile growing as she saw the trio of presents in Percy’s hands. “I almost got caught by Filch too.” Percy sat down next to her, lining the presents up.  
“At least you made it. How’s studying been?” Audrey moved into a sitting position and brushed off the bits of grass from her shirt.  
“Good. You kept up with studying?” She nodded and reached towards the presents. “Not yet, close your eyes first.” She frowned but closed her eyes anyway. There was a rustle of fabric and she raised her eyebrows.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Percy chuckled and his face covered her eyes.  
“Not what you think I’m doing.” Audrey shook his hand off and sighed. “Almost done, just a few more. Okay, on three you need to open your eyes.”  
“Don’t count backwards from three, I hate it when people do that.” Percy sighed and kneeled down in front of Audrey, rolling his eyes.  
“One, two, three.” She opened her eyes and gasped. Spread out before them was a picnic, with a red and white checkered blanket, a basket, plates, silverware, cups and food. The boxes that Percy had brought with him were opened and lying in the middle of the sheet.  
“Those weren’t my presents? Where are my presents?” Percy chuckled again and motioned her to sit across from him.  
“You get one each meal. Fred’s at breakfast, George’s at lunch and mine at dinner.” Percy pulled out three boxes similar to the ones from before and sat them down next to him. “So don’t get any ideas, they won’t open until they’re supposed to. So start your decision on what you want for breakfast. After you finish you get Fred’s present.” Audrey sighed again; looking at what Percy had set out for breakfast.  
“You brought bacon, correct?” Percy nodded, uncovering a plate filled to the edge with bacon. Audrey reached for it, grabbing a handful and placing it on her plate. She put some eggs and waffles on her plate as well, adding syrup to her waffles and pouring herself a glass of juice. “Thank you Percy. I’m sorry I doubted you.” She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. “Get to eating, I want to see what Fred got me.” Percy snorted and began to fill his plate as Audrey demolished her eggs and waffles.  
“Are you going to marry your bacon or eat it?” Audrey looked up from the piece of bacon she had been staring at, smiling. She took a bite and then shoved the rest of it into her mouth. “Nutter.” He smiled and started to eat his own breakfast, much more calmly than the girl sitting across from him.  
“Better than a ‘prat’. At least that’s what I hear.” She rolled her eyes and finished off her plate of bacon, smiling. Percy glared slowly eating his breakfast. “Hurry! I want to open my presents.” Audrey whined, looking at the boxes.  
“Finish your juice.” Percy smirked as Audrey frowned down at her glass and took it in her hand, swirling it in the cup. Groaning she downed it and looked over at Percy’s plate.  
“Do you want me to help with finishing that off?” She smiled and reached her hand out; recoiling with Percy lightly hit her hand with his own. “Hurry up! Presents are waiting Percy. I love you and all but I want my presents, you’re already torturing me with this one present per meal thing so hurry.” She groaned, falling back, her hair spread out around her on the grass.  
“Here, stop whining.” He threw the blue box at her and her hand went up, catching it, her green eyes still on the sky. “Nice catch.” He smiled and watched as she began to tear away at the paper.  
Her smile widened as she watched the small display of red and green fireworks that appeared when she opened the box. When it was done she reached in and pulled out a wire butterfly. Percy appeared next to her, chuckling.  
“He wasn’t lying when he said he was going to have fireworks turn into a butterfly.” Audrey chuckled as she turned it over in her fingers.  
“He does this for me every year. He made something shot out and gave me an animal made out of wire. This, by far, is my favorite.” She sat up and leaned towards Percy. “When’s dinner? I can’t wait to see what you got me.” Percy smiled, grabbing her hand.  
“You’ll just have to wait.” Audrey swatted him playfully and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Audrey spun in a circle laughing as she watched the butterfly float above her head, casting warm green eyes at the boy who moved the butterfly around with his wand. She was waiting for Percy to say it was lunchtime, but he had yet to alert her to it. She collapsed on the ground, cupping her hands out as Percy lowered the butterfly into them.  
“What did you bring for lunch, if I’m allowed to ask that is?” She moved closer and set the butterfly in between them. “My butterfly is getting quite lonely.” Percy shook his head, capturing her face in between her hands.  
“In a few more minutes, just be patient. I know you’re not good at that sort of thing, but try, for me? Please?” She frowned and he kissed her, running the pad of his thumb over her cheek. “Five more minutes.”  
“Fine, I think that I could wait five minutes. What did you pack for lunch?” Audrey grabbed his hands and looked over at the picnic they had left.  
“Sandwiches, turkey sandwiches and butterbeer.” Her eyebrows quirked up and she looked at his watch. “You don’t have any patience, do you?” Percy pulled her onto her feet, leading her over to the blanket, waving his wand to summon lunch onto the plates. “Tuck in.” Audrey dived for her plate, taking a bite of her sandwich. After this present would be Percy’s and she was absolutely ecstatic about it.  
“Why do you want to work at the Ministry?” Percy stopped mid-bite, looking at Audrey with wide brown eyes. She nibbled at the corner of her sandwich, green eyes curious.  
“I want to make a difference, I’ll be working near the Minister.” He watched as Audrey frowned a little, averting her eyes. “What do you want to do?”  
“I want to be a florist, in both worlds, Muggle flowers and magic flowers. Flowers that sing out the love for the receiver and flowers that just the smell flows across the room and you just want to sweep up your significant other in your arms and kiss them.” Her eyes twinkled, a small smile appearing on her face. “My mum wanted to be a florist, but her family didn’t want her to be.”  
“What did your dad want for her?” Percy leaned forward, placing his hand on her knee.  
“For her to be happy. Even though she died of a broken heart, my aunt Bellatrix wouldn’t allow him near her when she figured out what house he was in when he walked into the hospital room when I was born. It really broke my mum’s heart in the end, my dad died of a broken heart too, seeing as Bellatrix was gone by them, I got to see him the day before he died. Then aunt Narcissa took me to the funeral and told me every wonderful story about him that my mum had told her. I just can’t believe half of what she told me, he really did love her.” Audrey sighed happily, finishing off her first sandwich.  
“Gryffindor’s have a big heart, you know.” Percy smiled and Audrey snorted. “It’s true.”  
“Slytherin’s hearts are bigger, that’s why it takes someone very special to enter those hearts. Like my dad. And you.” Audrey whispered the last part, fiddling with the crust on her sandwich. “What did George get me?” When she saw Percy open his mouth to speak she grabbed the present in his hands. “I can open it, right?”  
“Alright, just be careful, George said something that worried me.” Percy moved back a little, watching as Audrey held the present out, taking the lid off the box. A loud screech emitted from the box and she dropped it, both moving back, frightened looks on her face. It took several minutes for it to stop, when it did, cautiously they moved forward and peered in. A green and red scarf sprang out and landed in a heap in between them both.  
“I’m killing him.” Audrey glared at the scarf before picking it up gingerly, a smile replacing her features. “Or not, I really like this.” She looked at both ends and chuckled. The Slytherin symbol on one end and the Gryffindor symbol on the other end.  
“That’s amazing.” Percy leaned forward, reaching out and tracing the Slytherin symbol. “He said it would be a bang.” They both laughed, Audrey with a smile that reached her eyes.  
“Now I just need to eat dinner and I get yours.” She sang and pecked Percy on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

She knotted the scarf around her neck once again, the butterfly hanging off the chain next to the one Narcissa had gotten her. She twirled under Percy’s arm, humming a waltz as she came back to him, a smile gracing both of their features. He dipped her dramatically, making Audrey giggle like mad. Percy brought her back up, bringing her closer to him and picking up the waltz where she left off.  
“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had and it’s not even over yet! Thank you so much Percy!” Audrey stopped moving, wrapping her arms around Percy and squeezing him tightly. “Just don’t let it get around to Fred and George that I have a super soft side, they don’t need to know that.” Percy laughed, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.  
“I won’t, don’t worry. It’s about dinnertime, do you want to start?” Audrey pulled back and nodded, pulling him back towards their picnic. “We have roast beef, potatoes, more butterbeer and pasta.” Percy sat down right next to Audrey, leaning forward to begin putting food onto her plate and then his.  
“You really made sure to have my favorite foods here didn’t you?” Percy smiled, taking a bite of his dinner. “When I finish this I get your present, I’ve been waiting all day for it.” Audrey rested her head on his shoulder, taking a bite of potatoes.

Audrey set her plate down, a huge smile on her face as she waited for Percy to finish his dinner, fidgeting with her necklace. Honestly, she was nervous, what if he spent a whole bunch of money on her again? She liked the promise ring, but she really appreciated handmade gifts, they just seemed closer to the heart. Not that the ring wasn’t, she just hadn’t expected it.  
“Okay, go over to the spot where you sat with your dad for the first and last time. I’m going to pack everything up and get your present out, alright?” Audrey nodded, standing and walked over to the worn patch of grass she loved so much.  
Percy fumbled around as he put everything back in the boxes they had arrived in, making sure that nothing was left out. Sighing, he put the boxes on the ground next to him and reached into his pocket, taking out an envelope he walked over to her and sat down, taking her hand in his.  
“Remember when you were telling me how you wanted a picture of your mum? But Bellatrix burnt them all in grief?”  
Audrey stretched, finally done with her essay and sent a smile at Percy. “Did you know that I don’t know what my mum looks like? Bellatrix burnt them all the day my mum died, didn’t save me one. Her theory was that if she couldn’t see her sister ever again, I couldn’t see a picture of my mum because it was my fault.” Brushing back her hair she glanced over at him. Percy scooted closer and touched her hand.  
“Where did that come from?” He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.  
“I don’t know I just feel like I can trust you.” Audrey moved her hand away, playing with the edge of her plate. “Thanks for not freaking out though.”  
“Audrey you won’t believe what you missed in Binns’ class!”  
“I found one, in the library in a Charms book. She looks just like you.” Percy handed her a worn picture, both watching as the blond moved side to side, blowing a kiss at the photographer before a young boy came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. “I didn’t see that part though, pocketed the picture right away. Do you like it?” Audrey shook her head, brushing tears from her cheeks.  
“I love it Percy. This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever given me.” Leaning forward she kissed him, her eyes closed and her knuckles white as she gripped the photo. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Audrey whispered as she kissed him again and again, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Percy chuckled and pulled back a little, wiping tears from her cheeks. “You’re welcome, if I hadn’t found that it would’ve been a last minute scramble again to find you something you’d like. I’m glad you’re happy, just don’t let anything bad happen to that one, alright?” Audrey nodded kissing him once more. “Shall we go back to the castle so that you can thank Fred and George, get your present from Draco and go to sleep?”  
“That would be nice. I love you.” Audrey replied as they stood, hugging him and looking back at the picture. She could finally see how much she did look like her mum, the same eyes, hair color, skin tone and everything. Her mum and dad looked so young and carefree, she turned it over looking for any kind of writing. “Percy, did you see this?” Percy walked over and looked at the writing that appeared on the back of the photo.  
Audrey, your father and I love you so much. Don’t make the decisions I did; don’t get pregnant in your final year of school, but the thing is I don’t regret it. Neither of us do, we’re happy that we have you to look forward to. Though, Bella’s not happy and isn’t allowing me to finish my studies. We didn’t pick out the typical name for children born in the Black line, after a star, we decided on your dad’s grandmother’s name. I hope you can grow up to see the good in anyone, be it Gryffindor or Slytherin. Your father and I will love you no matter what. Don’t let family stop you from loving who you want, that’s what made your dad’s and I’s relationship so complicated. We love you so much, Cassiopeia and Liam or Mum and Dad.  
“You really did find the best present.” Audrey smiled at Percy, hugging him again, content with her sixteenth birthday ending how it has-though she hadn’t gotten Draco’s present yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Audrey sat in an isolated compartment waiting for Percy to come back with his friend; she had reluctantly agreed to meet his friend just to get him off her back about it.  
“Why is she sitting back here?” Looking up from the book in her lap she put her feet back on the floor.  
“Just shut up Oliver, she’s in here.” Percy opened the door and smiled at her, moving aside to let a burly boy with sandy hair. “Audrey this is Oliver Wood, Oliver this is Audrey, my girlfriend.” Audrey smiled and stretched out her hand. “She’s going into sixth year in September, so I’ll have to make sure to stay in contact.” Oliver shook her hand, smiling as he looked between his friend and his girlfriend.  
“It’s nice to meet you Oliver. I’ve heard so much about you from Fred and George.” Percy sat down next to her, taking her hand in his as Oliver sat down. “What are your plans now?”  
“I’ve got a few Quidditch teams that want me to try out. What are your plans for the summer? Going with Percy to the Ministry?” Audrey laughed, shaking her head.  
“Oh, no, no. I’m not a big fan of the Ministry, but if Percy wants to work there, I’m fine with it. I’ll be seeing him on the weekends. If he remembers that is.” Audrey looked up at Percy, her eyes twinkling.  
“What house are you in Audrey?” The pair looked away from each other, their eyes boring into Oliver.  
“Audrey Elian, friend of Fred and George Weasley. At your service, before you is Slytherin Prefect Audrey Elian-Black.” She gave a small bow of her head, shaking off the awkwardness that had appeared.  
“I remember your sorting, took a good twenty minutes before anyone else could get sorted. Were you fighting with the hat?” Audrey smirked and nodded.  
“It wanted to be in Ravenclaw, than in Slytherin. The whole time I was telling it that I’d rather be sorted into Hufflepuff then a place where my mum was unhappy with her own life. I still have a score to settle with that bloody piece of fabric.” The boys exchanged a frightened glance. “But I guess it’s for the best. My family wouldn’t have been happy if I had been sorted anywhere else.”  
“Audrey! Audrey!” Percy groaned, leaning his head against the back of his seat, his eyes closing as Fred and George slammed the compartment door open. “He’s looking for you, you might want to ditch this place and figure out what he wants. Quick too.” Fred’s brown eyes were wide and Audrey stood. “Hurry, he was heading this way when we passed him.”  
“Idiots. I’ll see you next Saturday Percy. Come on you two.” After pecking Percy on the cheek she grabbed Fred and George by the hands and raced towards where they last saw the boy.  
“Who’s looking for her?” Oliver looked out the door after them, a frown on her face.  
“Fellow Slytherin. That’s it.” Percy replied, shutting the compartment with a sigh.

“Where were you?” Draco asked as he sat down unceremoniously watching the Weasley twins, still waving at his cousin. “We’re going to be arriving at the station soon and you know mum would have freaked out if we hadn’t arrived to her together.”  
“Aunt Cissy is super paranoid. She needs to relax.” Audrey sat down looking out the window, as they became closer and closer to the train station. “I was with a friend if you must know so stop looking at me like that.” Smiling she nudged her cousin as she gathered her things. “Come on, the train’s stopping.” Opening the compartment she lurched as it stopped, growling.  
“Audrey! Draco! You’re back!” Narcissa gathered her son and niece in a hug, a huge smile on her face. “You had a good birthday, both of you?” Draco and Audrey exchanged a look before nodding. “Let’s go, there’s some birthday cake for you both waiting at home, I have presents waiting too. They were to big to send out to you both.” Audrey chuckled, looking across the station at the red haired family and sending a smile the oldest boy standing there who sent one in return before both turned back towards their families and left the station.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’ll tell me how Harry’s trial went, right?” Audrey asked as she leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder, looking at the crumbs of the scone she had ordered. “Muggle café’s are so weird. But they’re private.” Percy chuckled and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’ll tell you as soon as I know. How’s life at Andromeda’s?” Percy smiled, looking across the café with curious eyes.  
“Awkward. Whenever Tonks sees me she just about melts me with her glare, she’s not very fond of me still. Oh, you know how we can’t see one another until the first Hogsmeade trip? I have your birthday present on me. Happy early nineteenth birthday!” Audrey put a green wrapped box onto the table and pushed it towards him, her smile growing.  
“It’s not a quill set is it? I still haven’t finished through last Christmas’s.” Percy smirked causing Audrey to elbow him in the side. “It’s a scarf, just like yours!” He pulled out the red and green scarf, his smile huge as he traced the emblems of the two houses.  
“Well, technically it’s not. One, I knitted it so it’s not as good as the one George made me. Two, the pattern’s different. And finally, it’s got a spell on it so that I can find you in case anything happens in the future.”  
“Is this about the reason you moved into Andromeda’s?” Audrey nodded as she watched Percy wrap the scarf around his neck. She reached into his pocket, grabbed his watch and looked at it.  
“I have to get home, write me about Harry’s trial. I’ll see you soon.” Audrey stood, kissed Percy and walked out the door after leaving a tip on the table.

“Aunt Dromeda, I’m home. Do you think sometime before school starts I could go down to Sirius’ place and spend some time with Fred and George? Tonks could watch me and make sure no one finds out I’m there.” Audrey pouted as she dropped her jacket on the living room chair. Her aunt looking up from the cookbook, her dark eyes sparkling as she smiled. “Please?”  
“I’ll ask Dora when she gets home and send a letter to Sirius to see if it’s okay. Dinner will be ready in a bit, could you go get Ted from the garden? Dora just got back and he’s talking to her, go on.” Andromeda shooed Audrey towards the back door as she bustled off towards kitchen.  
“Uncle Ted? Tonks?” Audrey poked her head out the back door before stepping out and heading towards the two figures a few yards away. “Aunt Dromeda says dinner will be ready in a bit, so come inside.” Tonks turned around, giving a small smile and her bright bubblegum pink hair darkening a shade.

Audrey flipped through Witches Weekly, having already been through the issue twenty times since it had arrived four days ago. Andromeda was trying to talk Tonks into taking her to the next Order meeting and it was taking quite a while for her cousin to agree. A slight knock on the door had Audrey stuffing the magazine under her bed as the door opened to reveal Tonks with a small smile on her face.  
“Audrey, we can go when Harry has his hearing. It’ll be the safest time because everyone else will be busy worrying how it’ll end up. Fred and George are excited to talk to you in person. They told me that they have products that you need to evaluate.” Tonks chuckled and walked over to the bed. “What made you become friends with them in the first place?”  
“That’s a fun story. It was the weirdest meeting of my life; we were on the train first year on our way to Hogwarts.” Audrey smirked, looking up at the ceiling.

Audrey pushed through the crowd of what might be her future housemates, her green eyes dark as people elbowed her aside.  
“Watch it!” She had finally broken through the crowd only to run face first into a boy, causing them both to fall over. “What’s your problem?” Audrey pushed herself up, shaking her blond hair out of her face and looking at the brown-eyed boy.  
“That hurt, you should really watch where you’re going.” He got up and turned to look behind him. “Fred who caused the fall?” An identical boy walked over and looked Audrey over.  
“She did.” Audrey raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and looking in between the two boys. “Come on George, let’s go.” They turned away and Audrey followed after them, grabbing George by the shoulder and turning them around.  
“Hey, where the bloody hell do you think you’re going? You have no right to talk to me like that, you don’t even know me, and you ran into me.” Audrey pushed him into the side of the train, a glare on her face.  
“Get off of me.” George glared right back, Fred looking over the two and rolling his eyes. “Seriously, get off.” George pushed her away only to receive a punch in the gut. “What was that for?”  
“You pushed me, boys aren’t supposed to hit girls.” Fred laughed and Audrey turned to look at him, a smirk on her face.  
“What’s your name?” Fred smiled in return.  
“Audrey Elian. What’s it matter to you Fred?” The twins exchanged a glance, smiling.  
“You can tell the difference between us?” Audrey nodded, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Not even our mum can tell us apart.” Fred held out his hand. “I’m Fred Weasley and this is my twin George, how about you and I be friends Audrey?” Audrey looked at his hand, taking it with a smile.  
“I’d love it. I make no promises with George though.” Fred and Audrey looked over at George who was frowning.

“It took a whole week for George and I to become friends. He was hesitant when I was sorted into Slytherin, but I don’t blame him.” Audrey shrugged, falling back on the mattress and smiling over at Tonks. “So we’ll be going when Harry has his trial, how long until the trial?”  
“Four days, you’ll get to see Fred and George in four days.” Tonks stood and turned off the light before closing the door, engulfing Audrey in darkness.  
Four days later Audrey burst through the doors of Grimmuald place and ran up the stairs, following the instructions Tonks had told her to find Fred and George’s room. Once she found it she threw the door open and launched herself at the two boys in the room, a smile on her face.  
“Audrey! What are you doing here? I thought we were waiting to see you until after Harry’s trial.” George chuckled, pushing the blond onto Fred.  
“After he left for the trial. That’s when I was coming over. Have you guys gotten into any of the Order meetings?” Both gingers shook their heads, eyes darkening. “I’ll eavesdrop, then we’ll get to me over looking what you’ve made. Okay?” The twins nodded and they exchanged a grin as she called Kreacher into the room, explaining what she wanted him to do.  
“Yes Miss Audrey, come with me.” Kreacher grabbed Audrey’s hand and after sending a quick wink at the twins she was gone.  
“Are you sure that we can trust having Audrey here? What if she let’s the other’s see her? Everything will be going every which way then.” Audrey looked over at Kreacher, a question on her lips.  
“Master Sirius.” Kreacher answered and Audrey leaned closer to the door.  
“Please Sirius, she hasn’t let anyone know she’s friends with them in the first place, Audrey isn’t going to get caught. She’s in Slytheirn.” Tonks spoke up and Audrey smiled. “She’s been stuck at my house except for the weekends when she goes out to see her boyfriend.”  
“She has a boyfriend? Who is it? Do Fred and George know?” Molly, Audrey cringed and pressed herself closer to the door.  
“Miss Audrey, you’re friends are waiting.” Audrey turned around, sighing and took Kreacher’s hand.  
“What did you hear?” George asked when she landed in their room.  
“You’re mum is probably going to ask you who I’m dating next time she sees you. Now, where are those Skiving snack boxes I was supposed to look at?” Fred turned around and began pulling boxes out from underneath his bed. “They probably knew I was there. Besides, I heard there was a lot of housecleaning done, hope you pair had fun.” Audrey grinned and opened a box, examining it. “What exactly are these supposed to do?” Fred and George moved in closer and began to explain every single one.

“I heard Ron became a Prefect, bet that made you guys happy.” Audrey teased as she sat down next to George. “Draco became a Prefect too, this is going to be a fun year. Considering who are DADA teacher’s going to be.” Fred and George exchanged a glance and looked towards her, mouth’s open to ask a question. “No, I can’t tell you guys. Like last year, it’s Ministry stuff. Percy said I can’t say anything to you guys.” Fred snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t give me that, if I had been told by Lucius I would have said something, but he didn’t tell me because I haven’t seen him since I left the house at the beginning of break.”  
“Fine.” George sighed and slumped down in his seat.  
“You’ll see soon enough. I just hope you don’t do anything stupid, it’s your last year, don’t need to be kicked out before we sit N.E.W.T.s it would be a waste of education.” Audrey glared at them both.  
“Now you’re sounding like Percy. And you’ve only been seeing him on the weekends.” Fred made a face and Audrey through a piece of balled up parchment at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Audrey shot her hand out of the door of an empty potions classroom, pulling her cousin inside, her eyes dark as he straightened.  
“Oh, it’s just you. What’s wrong?” Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against a desk. Her eyes lightened and a smile graced her features as she pulled Draco into a hug.  
“You haven’t talked to me since the sorting. I didn’t even get to congratulate you properly on becoming a Prefect. Here, I got it when I went book shopping, I was going to save it for Christmas but then I got wind of you becoming a Prefect and thought you deserved it.” Audrey smiled and handed him a package.  
“It’s not going to explode is it?” Audrey rolled her eyes and undid the ribbon. “I can do it, impatient.” Draco smirked and took the top of the box, pulling out the snake pin. “It’s great, thanks Audrey.” He put it back in the box and pocketed it. “We should be going now, classes are starting soon.”  
“Umbridge is supposed to be inspecting Tranfiguration today, don’t do anything stupid. She almost pulled George and I out of Charms yesterday. It was funny watching her mess up when she was arguing with Fred about leaving. In the end she just left the classroom. Just, don’t get caught up with her, you’ll regret it.” Draco waved her off heading towards his first class, leaving Audrey sighing in the middle of a hallway.  
“Hey, did you give your ferret cousin his present? We have class, come on, Transfiguration here we come!” George locked arms with Audrey, Fred doing the same on her other side, pulling Audrey out of her trance.  
“Anything interesting going on in the Gryfinndor common room?” Audrey brushed off the insult to Draco and looked down at their feet.  
“Hermione told us to stop testing on first years and I feel like she’s going to be going a bit crazy this year. Worse than she did third year.” George spoke and Audrey nodded.  
“You’ll tell me if Harry does anything right? I promised Tonks and Sirius I’d look out for him as best I could.” Fred nodded, opening the door for class.  
“Glad of you three to join us. Take your seats.” McGonagall snapped and with a small smile Audrey walked to her seat.

“I heard Harry got detention with Umbridge again. He really needs to be more careful.” Audrey leaned back on the kitchen counter, frowning at Fred. “Think you could attempt to get something across? I told Draco to keep away from her, but I really don’t think he’s going to listen.” Fred nodded, scribbling down on a piece of paper. “Didn’t Hermione tell you to stop?”  
“Shut up Audrey. I’m trying to figure out costs for everything.” Fred glared, brown eyes flashing angrily. Sighing, Audrey sat down and rested her head on the counter.  
“Where’s George? He seems like he’d be more entertaining right now, heck even Percy would be nice to have around. I don’t care if he’d have me studying the whole time, you never do schoolwork unless I force you too and now you’re doing work willingly. It’s boring!” Audrey whined, glaring at Fred as he set down his quill.  
“My apologies, I didn’t realize I was in the presence of royalty. What would you wish of me Princess?” Fred smirked bowing his head as Audrey rolled her eyes. “I was working through prices to pay our test subjects, we need to somehow get around Hermione finding out about it.” Audrey sat down, nodding slowly, her eyes drifting shut. “If you’re tired, we can leave. I don’t care; sleep is a good thing Audrey. Come on, let’s get you safely to your common room.” Fred pulled Audrey to her feet, practically dragging her out of the kitchens and towards the Slytherin common room.  
Audrey was shaken awake and she looked up to see her common room door in front of her. “Fred, you should get back to your common room, it’s almost curfew.” Audrey detached herself from Fred, smiling and pecking him on the cheek before whispering the password. “See you later.” She waved and closed the door quickly behind her, catching the blush disappear from his cheeks just as he quickly turned around.

“Elian! Hey, Elian! Wait up I need to talk to you.” Audrey turned around, a harsh glare making its way on her face as she saw Pansy Parkinson come running at her.  
“What do you want Parkinson? I don’t know where Draco is so just leave me alone.” Audrey turned back around only to be pulled back around by the younger girl. “Don’t. Touch. Me. Parkinson.” Audrey yanked her arm out of her grasp, sneering.  
“No, an owl arrived for you, Draco told me to give it to you. Touchy little prat aren’t you?” Parkinson spat, handing a letter and leaving with a flip of her hair.  
“Gross.” Audrey turned around and began her walk towards her Charms class, opening the letter and pulling it out. “Oh, Percy. You got around to writing. How sweet.” Audrey rolled her eyes and scanned the letter.  
Audrey, You’re first Hogsmeade weekend’s coming up and I have the day off. Maybe I could steal you away from Fred, George, the joke shop preparations and your studies for a while? Write back soon with an answer. Love, Percy  
“What’s that you got there Audrey?” George attempted to snatch the letter from Audrey’s hand, but she moved it into her pocket. “Come on, what is it?”  
“It’s from Percy, you wouldn’t want t read it. Shouldn’t you be heading to Herbology?” George grinned as they continued to walk to the Charms classroom.  
“Yes, I should. But I was going to invite you to come to a meeting that Hermione told us about. It’s at the Hogs Head; it’s to teach us actual spells that Umbridge isn’t teaching us; maybe you could sneak away from Percy the Prat for a minute or two?” Audrey rolled her eyes, pushing George away from her.  
“Get to class, you’re going to be late.” Audrey smiled, walking into the Charms class.  
“So glad you could join us today Miss Black, please sit down.” Audrey smiled sheepishly at Flitwick before walking over to her seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Audrey settled down on the stool in the kitchen waiting for Fred and George so that they could get going to the meeting. Percy’s owl had awoken her that morning with a reply letter and she was glad that he said it was okay for her to go to the thing with Fred and George so long as she met him at the Three Broomsticks later. She trailed her finger over the parchment, reading over the words again and again as the door to the kitchen opened.  
“Audrey, come on. Almost everyone has left and we’re going to be late.” George grabbed the blond by her arm and pulled her out of the kitchens and into the hall. “Did Percy the Prat say it was okay?”  
“Yes, Percy said it was fine, I just need to get out of there as soon as I can. I have a hot date.” Audrey sang as George pulled away a disgusted look on his face.  
“Don’t talk about our brother like that in front of us Audrey. It’s revolting and I might just have to make it so you never see him again.” Fred grinned as they sat in a carriage.  
“Okay, what is this meeting for? You never really did clarify beyond that someone is teaching us spells. Who is it?”  
“Hermione didn’t really clarify either, but Harry’s teaching it. It’ll be fun and you can pretend to be a Ravenclaw student, you know Cho Chang she’s going to be there. She agreed to us that she’ll back you up. Your name’s Audrey Featherstone.” Audrey raised an eyebrow, frowning. “It was the only last name we could come up with at two in the morning, okay?”  
“Whatever, just so long as I get out of there quick and Cho’s informed any other Ravenclaw’s to treat me as one of them.” Audrey looked out the carriage as they arrived closer to Hogsmeade.

Audrey slid into a chair next to George, Lee Jordan sitting down next to her and sending a wink at her. She shook her head when Fred leaned over to ask if she wanted anything and looked down at the floor. After a while Hermione had begun speaking and Audrey had started to nod off, the girls pauses and nerves making her a bit bored.  
“-Never knew that!” Lee’s voice broke through her subconscious and Audrey opened her eyes removing her head from George’s shoulder. Everyone else began speaking, Audrey’s eyes darkening at all the noise.  
“And that’s not to mention, all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…” Cho’s voice rang in Audrey’s ears as she stretched, scanning the room, her eyes resting several times on the veiled witch. She still wasn’t paying particularly close attention to the voices she didn’t recognize, looking over at Fred she frowned at how slowly this was going.  
A smile stretched across Audrey’s face as she heard Fred snarl at Zacharias, she really didn’t like that kid. She looked up at Hermione when she began to rummage in her bag for something, producing a piece of parchment and a quill.  
“I-I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think, that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we’re doing. So if you sign, you’re agreeing not to tell Umbridge – or anybody else – what we’re up to.” Fred grabbed the parchment and signed his name; quickly putting her’s down before passing it to George. The twins both nodded at her before she slipped out of the crowd and back into the streets, rushing towards the Three Broomsticks. She slipped inside, rising on her toes to look for Percy. A hand wrapped around hers and pulled her into a hug, she relaxed into them and sighed deeply.  
“I’ve missed you so much. I hope classes have been doing well.” Audrey rolled her eyes before pulling away. “Come on, I have a table in the back.” Percy smiled and pulled her through the crowd.  
“How’s work been? You haven’t run into my uncle to much have you?” They sat down in a booth in a secluded corner.  
“Work’s been great. Your uncle’s been around a few times but not enough that I’d say anything about you. I promised not to say anything, remember?” Audrey nodded as a butterbeer was placed in front of her. “What was that meeting about?”  
“Secret from people who were not invited. Sorry.” Percy smiled and Audrey grabbed his hand. “You’ve talked to your dad haven’t you? Or anyone aside from Ron? They all miss you Percy, even Fred and George. I can just tell.” Audrey watched as his smile wavered and his brown eyes darkened.  
“I can’t Audrey. I sided with the Ministry; I refused to believe that Voldemort is back. It’s to late to take it back, Fred and George; they’ll never forgive me for what I put our mother through.”  
“But Percy, if you just go back home I’m sure they’ll for-” Percy cut Audrey off with a quick kiss to the lips. “Percy, stop trying to distract me. I’m trying to make the rela-” Percy kissed her again, fiercer with big pleading eyes.  
“Please don’t make me feel any worse about what I’ve done, I’ve already been getting things in the mail from Fred and George. Terrible things, but I deserve them.” Percy rested his forehead on the blonde’s, frowning.  
Audrey sighed and gently kissed him before taking a sip of butterbeer. Out of the corner of her eye, Percy checked his watch. “Is it time for you to leave already?” Percy smiled, and squeezed her hand.  
“No, but I do believe it’s time for you to leave. Fred’s waiting at the door, glaring over here. I’ll see you on the next Hogsmeade visit, right?” Audrey nodded, kissing Percy once again.  
“I’ll see you next visit.” She smiled and maneuvered her way through the crowd towards the still glaring Fred. “Oh simmer down and let’s go. I’m sure George and Lee are impatiently waiting for our joyous return.” Audrey turned Fred around, pushing him out the door and towards the carriages.  
“You still have permission to break his heart Audrey, it’s him that’s not allowed to break yours.” Fred frowned, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “There are better people in the world than Percy.”  
“I hope you don’t mean yourself Fred. You know how I feel about you.” Audrey frowned in return, looking up at him.  
“Fred, Audrey. Hurry now, the carriage is about to leave.” Lee hollered out of the carriage window, George’s face appearing next to his.  
“Alright.” Audrey called back before once more speaking to Fred before they were in earshot of Lee and George. “Let it go Fred, Percy can change, he changed into a prat once he can change into the Percy I know is buried somewhere deep inside that snobbish exterior. Remember that if the opportunity or a change of heart ever presents itself.” Audrey shrugged off his arm and yanked open the carriage door, sliding down next to George who smiled at her.  
“How was your date?” Audrey snorted, receiving a smile from Lee.  
“Great.” Fred glared at her before turning his face towards the window as the carriage set into motion.


	20. Chapter 20

Audrey walked in behind Fred and George into the Room of Requirement, quite certain that she had found a kitchen once in this very same spot once when running away from Fred and George in the middle of the night. Looking around Audrey was impressed at what was put into the room; it really seemed to want to make an impression.  
Angelina’s voice broke through her mind; something must be going on that neither Fred nor George had though important enough for her to hear. “Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?” She rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
“Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?” That was Fred. Audrey snorted quietly from her place next to Lee.  
“I’ve used it against him,” Audrey wiped the smirk off her face as she looked over at Harry who was replying to something Zacharias had said. “It saved my life last June.” Ah, yes, Voldemort. The person who killed Cho’s boyfriend, who she never wished to see from the stories she’d heard.  
“He doesn’t have to sound so cryptic.” Audrey whispered only to be elbowed in the side by George.  
“Okay, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice.” Harry looked awkward as he tried giving orders to everyone. Fred grabbed Audrey’s hand and pulling her after him, George and Lee.  
“No goofing around you two.” Audrey glared pointedly at Fred and George as she flicked her wand at Lee, wand flying out of his hand. “You guys! Stop goofing off! That’s not what we’re here for.” Audrey hissed as she counteracted Lee’s attempt to disarm her. Fred and George were pointing their wands at Zacharias, making his wand leap out of his hand, just then Harry looked over at them. “Harry can see you guys.” Audrey hissed as she attempted to disarm Lee.  
“Sorry, Harry. Couldn’t resist…” George scratched the back of his head when Harry walked away.  
“You idiots.” Audrey flicked her wand at them both, sending their wands flying into her hand. “I told you not to goof off since we woke up this morning. Hell I told you that last week!” She glared, throwing their wands back at them. Audrey continued to nag at them, not even stopping when Harry called for them to stop, instead she changed into enraged whispers. “Fred pair up with Lee, George you’re my partner until you both can learn to control yourselves. Lee don’t let him goof off.” Lee nodded, his eyes wide and frightened.

Audrey sent one last spell at George and laughed when his wand hit him in the face. He glared at her, laughing as her own wand hit her in the face as well. A whistle sounded and they both turned towards Harry, a wand hitting Audrey in the back of the head.  
“Fred!” She spun around, glaring at the pair of them. “Let’s go, you gave him the Map, right?” The twins nodded as Lee walked ahead of them. “Damn it. Do you think he’d notice my name going towards the Slytherin common room?”  
“No, he shouldn’t. He’ll probably be watching Cho’s name the whole time.” Fred winked as Audrey made a slightly disgusted face.  
“I’ll see you guys later. Cheering against you during the match, don’t screw it up.” Audrey waved as she made her way to the dungeons.

DA meetings had been great, Audrey sat in the kitchen the morning of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match; flipping the coin Hermione had given them over in her hand again and again. Still impressed that the fifth year could do N.E.W.T. level spells. The girl would have certainly fit in well in Ravenclaw, but seemed to be doing absolutely wonderful as a Gyffindor.  
“Still amazed at how smart someone from our house can be?” Fred scooted up beside her and smirked.  
“We’re not all as smart as Fred and I though.” George slid in on the other side.  
“No, it’s just that it reminds of the Dark Mark that Voldemort has on his followers. It’s kind of creepy in a way growing up the way I did.” Audrey put the coin back in her pocket and smiled. “Let’s get to the match, I had a talk with Draco about screwing around with Ron, he told me to ‘bugger off’, charming cousin I have.” She slipped out the door and hurried down to the pitch.

Audrey sat begrudgingly next to Pansy and Blaise as the game began, her eyes trained on Draco, a smile on her face as she listened to Lee commentate the match.  
“And it’s Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I’ve been saying it for years but she still won’t go out with me-”  
She got lost in watching her cousin and friends fly around the field, not paying particular attention to what was going on around her until Lee said something.  
“…And the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what’s that they’re singing?” That’s when she noticed the song that Pansy was singing. It was about Ron, her hands balled into fists and she looked over at Blaise who just sat there shaking his head.  
“What’s going on? Who started this?” Blaise frowned sadly at her, pointing up at the blond in the sky. “I’m going to kill him.” She moved past him and towards the stairs, not wanting to watch the end of this match. She’d only have to listen to how they lost later; she made her way towards the pitch as she heard the cheers. She hurried quicker and stepped onto the grass just as George and Harry rushing towards her cousin. “Bloody stupid git.” She rushed forward, heading straight towards Draco with a scowl on her face. When George and Harry had been ushered off the field she grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and towards the Slytherin locker room, locking the door behind her.  
“What the bloody hell Audrey? What are you doing?” She pushed him up against the wall, her green eyes sparking with anger.  
“What the bloody hell was that? You should know better than to go after the Weasley’s like that Draco! You’re lucky Madam Hooch got George and Harry off you in time. You went after Harry’s mum Draco, what if someone went after Aunt Cissy like that? How would you react? You’re an idiot and I’ll be writing immediately to Aunt Cissy to tell her how much of a git you are. Now because Umbridge doesn’t like them, all three of them are going to be kicked off the team. This is a terrible thing Draco, you bloody idiot!” Audrey hit him over the head and walked out. The Slytherin team stood there, wide eyed as they stared at the seventh year. “Get out of my way Montague, I don’t want to deal with you right now.” Draco stepped out behind her and glared at his teammates.  
“Get out of her way Montague.” The boy moved, as did the rest of the team as Audrey pushed her way through.  
“How the hell did she get sorted into Slytherin?” Montague’s voiced carried through the silence and Audrey flicked her wand over her shoulder at him, smirking when she heard him hit the locker room floor and headed towards the castle.  
“I’m going to be in for it tomorrow.” Audrey sighed as she opened the castle doors and made the walk to the dungeons.


	21. Chapter 21

Audrey sat down on a stump laughing as Fred and George bewitched snowballs to hit the windows on Gryffindor Tower when she saw a head of flaming red hair stick out of the window.  
“Fred, George. Ron’s yelling.” They both turned towards where she pointed as they listened to Ron’s faint yells.  
“I am a prefect and if one more snowball hits this window…” Audrey guffawed as George sent a snowball at his brother’s face to shut him up.  
“Great job you guys. Get your prefect brother mad, lucky it wasn’t Hermione, you know that?” They both grinned cheekily, looking at each other before sending snowballs at Audrey, making her shriek as she moved out of the way, digging her wand out of her pocket. “You gits! Two on one is not fair!” She finally dug her wand out and sent a cascade of snow at the twins, laughing.  
Audrey bewitched several more snowballs to fly at the twins before she ducked for cover in the school, squealing when one came flying at her and hit her in the face.  
“Oh, now look what we did George. Got little Miss Audrey all wet. Should we dry her off?” Audrey swiped the snow on her face and shook her head in terror as they pointed their wands at her, smirking.  
“No you don’t!” Audrey flicked her wand and caught their own in her hands, sighing in happiness.

Come December Audrey was more than ready to head home, but with one last DA meeting on the horizon, she was ecstatic. She was walking towards the Room of Requirement between Fred and George, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The trio walked in and was soon joined by Lee who smiled kindly at her.  
“Okay, I thought this evening we should just go over the things we’ve done so far, because it’s the last meeting before the holidays and there’s no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-” Harry was cut off by Zacharias and Audrey sent an annoyed glare his way.  
“We’re all really sorry Harry didn’t tell you, then,” Fred spoke up and Audrey snickered as Zacharias sent him a glare.  
“C’mon Fred, it’s partner time.” The twins looked at one another before shrugging and George paired up with Lee. “Impedimenta!” Fred froze and Audrey, with a smirk on her face grabbed his hand and stuck a finger in his eye. He unfroze and wobbled, growling when he poked his eye. “Hah!”  
“That’s not very nice Audrey, how would you like it if I did that to you?” Audrey glared and was frozen.

She pushed Fred into a wall and laughed when he tried to push her back, ending up bumping into George.  
“Haha!” Audrey slung her arm as well as she could on the twins’ shoulders and sighed. “What do you think Harry and Cho are doing?” George pulled a disgusted face and Audrey rolled her eyes.  
“Let them have their fun and let us not pry into the inner workings of how happy this could make Harry and end up in a terrible disaster. It will be quite funny when it ends up exactly how I predict it to.” Audrey smiled, detaching herself from her friends and heading towards the dungeons. “I’ll see you boys later.” She waved and skipped down the hallway. 

Audrey sat by the fire, finishing up her homework and hiding her letter from Percy so that she’d be able to write it when everyone went to bed. Draco sat next to her, his Transfiguration book open in his lap. Setting down her quill she grabbed Draco’s wrist and glanced at the time. She had a sick feeling in her stomach and it wasn’t because of the time.   
“Something wrong Audrey?” Draco took his hand away from his cousin and furrowed his brow. “You don’t look so good, are you sure you’re okay?” Audrey nodded, grabbing her stuff and after ruffling Draco’s hair headed towards her dorm.  
“I’ll be fine, just tired. Make sure you get a good night’s sleep, all right? I don’t want Aunt Cissy to be telling me how terrible of a person for not watching you properly.” Draco snickered but nodded, turning back to his homework. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Good night.” Draco whispered as Audrey headed up towards the girls dorm.  
The next morning Audrey woke feeling worse than ever and she really didn’t want to get up, but when her door opened to reveal Draco with a worried look on his face she groaned.  
“I thought you said you were just tired.” Draco sat down next to her, laying his hand on her forehead. “You’re warm, do you want to go to the hospital wing?”  
“No, I have to go to the kitchen’s. I’m meeting some friends.” Draco pushed Audrey back down, frowning. “Draco!”  
“Fred and George aren’t in school. None of the Weasley’s are, or Potter, the school is devoid of their rotten presence.” Audrey glared and Draco held up his hands. “Sorry.”  
“Why aren’t they here?” Draco shrugged and Audrey collapsed back into her pillows.  
“Maybe I could ask mother if we could come home early, they got to, why not us? Do you want anything?” Audrey sighed seeing that Draco would not be telling her anything about her friends.  
“No, just go ask Aunt Cissy if she could pull some strings.” Draco gave a small worried smile before leaving. A few minutes later an owl swooped into the room and dropped a letter on the bed before resting on her headboard. She ripped it open and sighed; it was from Fred and George.  
Sorry we left without telling you anything. A snake attacked dad, we’ll send you’re present to your bedroom at Malfoy Manor. You know where to send ours, have a great break. –Fred and George  
She’d sent out Percy’s letter before she’d fallen asleep last night, so she wasn’t sure if she should send another letter to Percy to tell him or not. Maybe she should just wait until she saw him on Saturday; Audrey buried her face in her pillow with a groan. If he would just talk to his family she wouldn’t be confused about what she had to tell him. Stupid Percy.  
“Hey, mother’s coming to pick us up in an hour. Do you want me to pack your things or do you want to pack them?” Draco began to pull his wand out of his pocket but Audrey held up her hand.  
“I can do it. Don’t worry. Just get my trunk out, then wait outside the door so I can change.” Draco drug the trunk out from under Audrey’s bed and closed the door behind him. Groaning, Audrey pushed herself up and grabbing her wand sent her things flying towards her trunk, making sure her present made it in as well, she changed her clothes. Boy was she excited to get back into bed. Audrey sighed and sent her trunk flying out the door, almost hitting Draco in the face. “Sorry.”


	22. Chapter 22

Audrey glared at her watch he was late. Huffing, she lowered herself in her seat, looking at the window as people walked by. It was her first Saturday back and they were supposed to be meeting at this Muggle coffee shop ten minutes ago. The bell jingled and the chair across from her scraped across the floor.  
“I’m so sorry Audrey. I was standing outside of St. Mungo’s for the past hour debating whether or not I should go in.” Percy reached for Audrey’s hand but she pulled it away stubbornly. “Audrey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry; I never meant to be late. Please forgive me.” She looked at him, frowning when she saw how sincere he was. Sighing, Audrey took his hand and gave a small smile.  
“Alright, one condition though.” Percy groaned, a bad feeling in his stomach. “We’re stopping by St. Mungo’s to see your dad, just a quick peek then we can go do whatever you have planned. No one will see us.” Audrey pulled her boyfriend out of his seat and out the door. “You don’t have to say anything to him, just check on him. Please?” Audrey gave him puppy dog eyes, twisting the ring around her finger. “Please?”  
“Fine, fine. Let’s go then.” Audrey smiled and grabbed his hand before they began the walk towards St. Mungo’s.  
“Which floor is Arthur Weasley on?” Audrey asked the witch at the counter who looked her over.  
“First floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward.” Audrey nodded in thanks before walking back over to Percy, who was pacing nervously.  
“Come on, you don’t have to talk to him, I promised you that much.” Percy grabbed her hand, following her towards his father’s room. “Fred and George wrote me yesterday telling me your dad was fine, he just keeps bleeding whenever they take off his bandages. He’ll be fine, I’m sure he’d be better if his son…” Audrey stopped squeezing Percy’s hand when she saw the look on his face. “Sorry.” She pulled him to a stop at the foot of stairs and sighed. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to Percy, it’s rude of me to force you into things like this. Thing is, you don’t really do anything about it, so it’s kind of easy to make you do things.”  
“Audrey-” Percy tried to start but Audrey plowed right on.  
“I don’t know how you put up with me, I mean it’s not that hard to tell me ‘no’. I mean, everyone tells me no. Fred, George, Aunt Cissy, Lucius, Draco, Aunt Bella used to tell me ‘no’ all the time. But you don’t, I’ve never really encountered someone who wouldn’t tell me ‘no’.” Audrey took a breath and continued, shaking her head. “I’d even understand if you broke up with me. I’m kind of pushy and you don’t ever really seem to get a word in when we have conv-” Percy leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling away he chuckled. “What’s with you and not letting me finish my sent-” He kissed her again, pulling her closer before resting his forehead against hers.  
“Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. I’m not going to break up with you, I gave you this ring for a reason.” He held up her right hand, indicating the promise ring he had gotten her in October two years ago. “I’m not going to tell you ‘no’ because it seems like you hear it enough from everyone else and you haven’t done anything stupid enough for me to tell you ‘no’. I like that you’re pushy it’s what makes you, you. That’s what I love about you Audrey, so stop being so negative. Now come on and let’s go find my dad, then we can go on our date.” Percy kissed her one more time before walking up the stairs with Audrey trailing behind him.  
“Right here, I’ll check to see if anyone’s in the room.” Audrey smiled before poking her head in the door, green eyes bright when she spotted Arthur asleep on his bed. “C’mon. He’s asleep.” The pair walked in, Percy following behind his girlfriend. “He looks good for being attacked by a snake. Lucky Harry had his whole vision thing.” Percy nodded, not really staring at his dad. “Do you want a moment alone with him?” Audrey looked up at him, green eyes large as she waited for an answer.  
“No, don’t leave.” Percy looked at his dad before turning towards Audrey. “Let’s go, you have a certain time you have to be back home. I’ve already got a short time limit, let’s not make it any shorter.” Percy smiled before walking back to the door.  
“You’ll make up with your family soon, right?” Audrey swung their hands forwards, looking behind her one more time to make sure Arthur hadn’t woken up as Percy closed the door.  
“Yeah, soon.” Percy gave a small smile and they walked back out into the open area. “Let’s go to the zoo.” Audrey raised an eyebrow.  
“A zoo’s where they hold animals in cages right?” Percy nodded and led her in a crowded direction. “Isn’t that animal mistreatment?” Percy sighed and looked at her.  
“No, you’ll see when we get there. I checked it out earlier this week, so keep an open mind.” Audrey huffed, but followed her boyfriend anyway.

“Two adult tickets.” Percy spoke to the ticket lady, as Audrey looked around at all the people. “C’mon Audrey, let’s go to the reptile house first.” Percy smiled cheekily earning a smack on the arm from Audrey as she smiled playfully.  
“What, we’re not going to see the lions first? You’d think a Gryffindor would want to see lions before snakes.” Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
“Do you want to see the lions first?” Audrey shook her head and Percy led her to the reptile house. “It’s kind of muggy in here, just so you know.” Percy spoke when they stepped into the humid room.  
“Where are the snakes?” Percy chuckled and led her over to one of the windows. “Poor babies.” Audrey put her hand on the glass frowning at the snakes inside. “Caged in all day, I’d hate that, never be able to move around and feel the sun on my skin.” Percy pulled her closer, frowning slightly. “I bet the lions are almost similar. Not being able to chase their prey when it’s natural instinct.”  
“You’re such a downer. The monkeys have plenty of room to move around, besides snakes just sit there any way.” Percy whispered in her ear as they moved down to the crocodiles.  
Audrey looked up at him, pursing her lips and received a quick kiss on the lips. She rolled her eyes a small smile gracing her features as they worked their way out of the reptile house and towards the monkeys.

Percy hugged Audrey outside the Leaky Cauldron as she refused to let go of him and head home. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and kissed his jaw.  
“I don’t want to go. That means I have to wait until Christmas to see you again.” Audrey whined, frowning as Percy pulled away slightly.  
“You have to be home in ten minutes, I don’t want to get you in trouble. Christmas will be here in four days, you’ll be fine.” Percy cupped her face and kissed her before gently pushing her towards the door. “Who knows what your uncle will do if you show up past curfew.” Audrey sighed and kissed Percy one more time.  
“I’ll see you on Christmas then.” Audrey walked in and headed towards the back door so she could apparate in private.  
She landed on the edge of her bed and fell onto the floor face first, mumbling to herself, Audrey picked herself up cursing silently as her door opened.  
“Are you okay? That sounded like a nasty fall.” Draco walked over to her, hands stuffed into her pockets. “You’re lucky that mother and father are downstairs.” Audrey rolled her eyes and lay down on her bed.  
“That kind of hurt. I’m not late am I?” Draco shook his head, sitting down next to his cousin. “What did you do all day?”  
“Stared at a wall, watching paint chip.” Draco drawled, leaning his head against the headboard.  
“Sounds exciting.” Audrey said sarcastically smirking at her cousin. “You told Aunt Cissy that I wouldn’t be here for long Christmas day right?”  
“Yes and she’ll probably be asking you who the boy is, so be ready.” Draco scooted down so that he laid down next her. “I’m beat.” Draco yawned, stretching and settled down next to Audrey.  
“Go to your own bed Draco.” Audrey looked over at Draco to see he was already asleep. Sighing Audrey drug the blankets out from under him and pulled them over both of them “Good night.” Audrey brushed back his hair before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Audrey woke up bright and early on Christmas, changing into a nice pair of jeans and a red sweater as well as a bag that she stuffed her birthday scarf into it before slipping a pair of shoes on. She slipped her arm through the straps and walked towards the living room where Narcissa and Lucius already sat.  
“Hi Aunt Cissy, Lucius.” She nodded curtly at her uncle before sitting down on the opposite couch. “Is Draco not up yet?”  
“He’s in the kitchen, getting you breakfast. Thought you woke before him this time didn’t you?” Narcissa smiled and looked up as her son walked through the doors carrying a plate with a small stack of pancakes. “Guess who’s finally up Draco?” He gave a quick smile at his cousin before sitting down, handing her the pancakes.  
“Alright, so let’s get the presents done so that Audrey can leave to go hang out with her friends.” Lucius waved his wand, the presents moving from the tree to in front of the recipients.  
Audrey transferred her presents to her room and said a quick good bye to her family before apparating to Diagon Alley to wait for Percy in Florish and Blotts. She received a smile from one of the workers as she browsed, searching for a book to read while she waited. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she froze, turning her head to look behind to see whom it was.  
“You got here early.” Percy smiled kissing the top of her head. “Want to buy a book first or go?” Audrey turned all the way around, a huge smile gracing her features as she tapped his shoulder.  
“Where are we going? You refused to tell me in all your letters.” Audrey pouted, though the smile was still on her face.  
“Back to where I have your present. My place.” Percy watched Audrey’s eyes widen, the usually clear green eyes turning cloudy as she took in what she was being told.  
“Let’s go!” Audrey shouted and began pulling the red head out of the store, her whole face a light with excitement.  
“Hold on, you need to hold still so I can get us there first.” Percy laughed softly as he pulled Audrey to a stop, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Ready?” She nodded and felt the tug at her navel before she appeared on the landing of Percy’s flat. “Behind this door awaits your present, which is behind several other doors.” Rolling her eyes she pushed through the door after Percy unlocked it. “I haven’t looked at any of my presents, just so you know.” Audrey stopped when she saw the small amount of presents on the coffee table and frowned.  
“That’s all you got? Percy have you not made any friends while working?” She turned around, hands on hips seeing the frown on his face.  
“Work is not the place for relationships Audrey. Remember that when you start that shop of yours.” Percy moved around her and sat on the couch, looking through the presents. “Audrey? Could you tell Hermes to send this back for me? I don’t want it.” Audrey stepped forward, taking the package and looking at it.  
“Percy, it’s from your mum. She’ll be devastated if you send it back, don’t do this to her.” Percy sent her a glare before heading towards the hallway disappearing into one of the two rooms. Heaving a sigh she walked towards the sleeping owl and carefully roused him from her sleep.  
“Twelve Grimuald place, leave as soon as you can.” Audrey begrudgingly tied the package to Hermes’ leg and watched the owl fly away. “I hope you feel like a terrible person Percy!” Audrey shouted curling her hands into fists as she stomped towards the room Percy disappeared into.  
“I do, now open the door slowly otherwise you’ll not like what’ll happen.” Percy’s voice sounded from behind the door to her right and she opened the door, eyebrows furrowed together. A mass of fur flew at her face, a scream ripping out of her throat as she caught it, backing up into the now closed door. “I said slowly.” Percy pulled it away and gave a small smile. “Happy Christmas.”  
“Did you just try to kill me? Percy!” Audrey glared, eyes sparkling with murder.  
“No, no I didn’t. It’s a kitten. I found her on my way home a few months ago and she’s easily scared, she just jumps at whatever scares her. It’s your Christmas present.” Percy pat the fur down on the small kitten and handed her to Audrey.  
“Oh, why didn’t you just say so? I would have listened.” Audrey snapped sarcastically, rubbing the kitten in between the ears. “Did you name her?”  
“Lucy. Her name’s Lucy and she’s the cutest cat I’ve ever seen.” Audrey smiled, pulling Lucy closer and heading towards the bed in the corner of the room.  
“Has he put you to a schedule while you’ve lived here Lucy? Has he fed you, you’re so tiny.” Audrey curled her legs under her, setting Lucy down and watching her hobble around the bed on unsteady legs.  
“One day Audrey I’ll make up with my family. I don’t know when but I will.” Percy spoke as he sat down next to her. “I promise you, before anything really bad happens.”  
“Percy, it’s already really bad. You-Know-Who’s back! You know it, I know it, and everyone knows it Percy. You just refuse to accept it because of your position at the Ministry. You know full well it can only get worse from here because your boss refuses to do anything.” Audrey growled picking up Lucy she turned towards the door. “I’ll see you later, I have some homework I left unfinished.” She apparated out of the room, leaving Percy staring at where she just stood. Picking up the water glass on his side table he threw it to the other side of the room, the glass shattering upon impact, shards covering the floor. Falling onto the bed Percy covered his face with his arm and ground his teeth.  
Audrey set Lucy down in her room before turning on the light, chuckling when she saw that Draco was asleep, sitting straight up in what looked to be the most uncomfortable way she could imagine. Walking over she pushed her cousin down and covered him with her blankets.  
“It’s the middle of the day Draco, how can you go to bed so easily.” Audrey chuckled again as Lucy settled herself on the boy’s chest and closed her eyes. “Both of you.” She grabbed a book and headed towards the library, checking behind her one last time and shaking her head before turning off the light.


	24. Chapter 24

“How’s paradise?” George’s voice was a faint whisper as Audrey looked out the window, her hand absently running over Lucy’s puffed out fur. “Audrey, hey, is everything okay?” Audrey looked towards him, not really seeing anything.  
“Yah, everything’s great Fred.” The twins looked at each other. They watched as she turned back to look out the window, frowning.  
“Audrey, I’m George. What’s wrong? Is it something Percy did?” They found her sitting on a windowsill in the seventh floor when they arrived and wanted to tell her about their break.  
“Audrey, c’mon. What happened? We hardly heard from you all break. Say something.” Fred sat next to her, his frown deepening as she continued to pet the kitten. “Audrey Elian-Black you snap out of it right now and tell us what’s wrong so that we can beat our git of a brother.” Audrey turned her head towards them and sighed.  
“We got into a fight, that’s it. I was there when he was looking at his presents and he had me return the gift from your mum. Then I got my present which is this cute little kitten named Lucy. I left him on a sour note and I’ve been ignoring all his letters, I brought them with me they’re just unopened. I don’t want to talk to him right now.” George put his arm around her shoulders, Fred following suit. “But you do not have permission to hit him, no violence. Not unless I say so.”  
“Do you have those letters so we can at least see what he wants?” Fred held his hand out hopefully and smiled when Audrey reached into her robe pocket and handed him a pile of letters. “Wow.” George grabbed half the stack and began reading, Fred doing the same.  
“Percy is so whipped.” Audrey sighed attempting to block their conversation, only to be brought back soon enough by the sound of George. “Um, Audrey? I think you should read this one, it’s the latest.”  
“I don’t want to read it George.” The twins exchanged a glance before George cleared his throat, Fred snatching Audrey’s wand from her side.  
“ ‘Audrey, as it seems that you refuse to speak to me and I completely understand perhaps we should take a break. Please at least write me back if you disagree, I’ll wait two weeks for your answer and hope for it. I’m so sorry for what I said; I hope you’re well. Sincerely, Percy’ ” Fred slowly put Audrey’s wand at her side, both boys watching her face for the sign to run.  
“I don’t know what I want. He just needs to see sense, that’s all. Fred, George what do I do?” They watched as Audrey pulled off the promise ring and laid it in her palm, frowning at it.  
“Maybe a break will be good for both of you Audrey. Give you both some breathing room, just don’t give back the ring if that’s what you were thinking. Percy meant for you to have it, even if he did break any promises he made when giving it to you.” George crossed his arms over his chest while Fred curled Audrey’s fingers over the ring and smiled at her.  
“Do either of you have a piece of parchment and a quill on you? I want to send one thing to Percy.” She held out her hand patiently the other working at the collar she had gotten for Lucy and slipped the ring on the fabric for now.  
“What are you going to write to him?” Fred inquired as he handed the blond what she asked for. He quickly received his answer however as he watched Audrey scrawl the message with choppy letters in the middle of the page.  
You broke all your promises Percy, but you are right about one thing, we need a break.  
She stood, settling Lucy in the crook of her arm and walked down the hall, the twins following after several long moments.

Percy collapsed onto the couch with a frustrated sigh. It was the final day for Audrey to send him a letter and his nerves were getting to him. An owl swooped in his open window and dropped a letter on his chest before disappearing just as suddenly as it had come. Picking it up Percy held his breath when he saw Audrey’s handwriting; opening it tentatively he pulled the letter out and read the short message. He crumpled the letter and buried his face in the couch cushions. He had screwed up big on Christmas and he honestly wished he could have a do-over.  
“I’m such a prat.” The confession was hardly audible but if someone had been in the flat they would have at least gotten the last word out of it.

Draco climbed up the stairs towards the girls dorms and knocked on the door at the end of the hall, opening it when he didn’t get a response to find Audrey fast asleep on her bed, tear streaks coating her cheeks as she clutched a piece of parchment in her hand. Her window was open and her covers were scattered across the floor. Sighing he walked over to her and shook her shoulders gently.  
“Audrey, wake up. If you’re going to sleep you need to change out of your clothes, shut the window and curl up under your covers. Wake up.” He gave a small smile as she slowly opened her eyes, sitting up.  
“What did you come up here for?” She rubbed her eyes, shuffling her feet as she went to close the window and pick up her blankets.  
“You’ve seemed kind of distant the past few days and I wanted to make sure you were okay, also when you were racing up here earlier I noticed you weren’t wearing that ring you usually wear. Did something happen that you’re not telling me about?” Draco turned around as Audrey changed into her pajamas and turned back when she cleared her throat.  
“Just some relationship complications, you wouldn’t understand. It’s big kid stuff, don’t worry about it, alright?” Audrey walked around her bed and wrapped Draco into a hug. “I’m fine, if anything bad happens I promise I’ll tell you so that you can hit him. Now how about Saturday we just spend the whole day together, hm? No one else, just us two and we’ll catch up on everything we’ve missed out on.”  
“Alright. I’m going to go finish my homework, get some rest you look half dead.” Draco smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
“Night Draco.” Audrey whispered and looking down at the note she had received when she arrived in her dorm.  
All right, I promise that I won’t push anything on you. I love you.  
Putting it under her pillow she went back to bed and closed her eyes with a sigh.


	25. Chapter 25

Audrey woke early the next morning and dragged her Charms book out from her trunk, set it in her lap and opened it up to the middle, looking at the picture Percy had gotten her two years ago. She watched again and again as her mum and dad moved around in the picture, lovesick grins on their faces.  
“Were Percy and I like that? Were we that happy with each other?” She trailed her nail around the edges of the picture.  
“Yah, you were pretty happy when you weren’t having issues with your secret boyfriend. Now you just seem to be going through the motions. Are you sure you made the right decision in breaking it off with him?” Audrey jumped at the sound of her cousin’s voice and looked over at him. “Weasley made you happy didn’t he? Why’d you break things off with him Audrey? Did he not view the world through rose tinted glasses?” Audrey sighed, patting the bed so that Draco could take a spot next to her as Lucy jumped up on her other side, giving a small meow.  
“Percy did make me happy Draco but he didn’t seem to appreciate his family the way he should. He ditched them and is refusing to do anything about it. I’m not sure if we’ll ever get back together.” Draco grabbed her hand and squeezed it, giving a strained smile.  
“Well, if you ever do get back with him, I’d love to meet him. Make sure he deserves you.” Audrey chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m guessing he gave you the ring you put on Lucy’s collar?” Draco took his cousins silence as a yes and continued. “So, those are your parents?”  
“Yeah. They look so happy despite the fact that they were in opposing houses.”  
“Like mother, like daughter, right?” Draco smiled and put the picture in his hand. “Why don’t you just get back together with him? I don’t think your mum would want you to go through stuff like this. You made a mistake when you dated Flint during your second year, which was really funny when he tried to get back with you. Maybe Weasley’s your way of making up for all that. Two years, Audrey. You lasted two years with the guy, if you didn’t get … intimate, that’s the longest I’ve ever heard of a Malfoy or a Black being in a relationship with their clothes on.”  
Audrey snorted and put the picture back in her Charms book. “All we did was snog Draco, don’t worry.” Draco’s cheeks took on a pink tinge and he scratched the back of his head. “I am after all, half Elian. Let’s head down to breakfast, kid.” Draco nodded and waited patiently for Audrey to change clothes and collect her schoolbag.

Audrey settled in next to Draco and piled her plate with breakfast. The twins caught her eye; she usually never came down to breakfast. They shared a look before looking back over at her; she was smiling as she listened to one of Draco’s friends talk.  
“And you didn’t stop him? Blaise, you should know better than to let Draco do stupid things by himself. He told you about the time Granger hit him in his third year didn’t he?” Blaise nodded, smirking. “Did he ever tell you about when he was five?” It was Audrey’s turn to smirk when Blaise shook his head. “Well we were hanging out with Daphne, Astoria, Montague and Adrian, right Draco? So, I was arguing with Montague about I don’t know what, Adrian was pushing Daphne on the swings and the next thing we all know Draco was hanging from a tree by his ankle, Astoria glaring up at him. Daphne was super excited because it was the first magic she’d done and she was only three, but the funniest part was when Draco was trying to get down. He was yelling and causing a huge ruckus with the leaves, Aunt Cissy came out to see what was going on and she started freaking out when she found me climbing the tree to help him down. She got us both down and when she figured out that Astoria had put him up there she asked him what he did. Do you really want to know what he did?” She’d gained the attention of Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Adrian, Theodore, Pansy and Daphne and watched as they all nodded.  
“Yes.” “No!” Blaise and Draco spoke at the same time and Audrey looked over at Daphne and winked as her eyes slid over Pansy.  
“He tried to give her a kiss because he thought she was cute.” Audrey winked and Blaise, Montague, Adrian and Theodore started chuckling. “Of course, Astoria doesn’t remember, right Daphne?” Audrey put a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
“No, but she knows she doesn’t particularly like Draco for some reason. I’ve asked her if she’d let him ever kiss her and she said that she’d put him in the tallest tree closest before she allowed that to ever happen.” Daphne smiled and everyone started laughing, excluding Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco.  
“Any embarrassing stories about Audrey?” Theodore leaned forward trying to smother his laughter with coughs.  
“You mean other than dating Flint? No.” Audrey answered herself and Draco nodded with a frown on his face. “I know how to make sure no one ever sees myself doing embarrassing things, unlike the majority of this group.” Green eyes slid over Montague, Adrian, Theodore and Daphne with a teasing glint. “Besides Draco knows that I’d never forgive him if he told anyone my secrets, we’re to close for that.” Draco smirked and started gathering his stuff.  
“We should be getting to -” Draco cut off when the Daily Prophet landed in front of Audrey. He saw his mother’s familiar handwriting written on an envelope and followed Audrey out, a worried look on his face. “What did mother say?”  
“Give me a minute.” Audrey shot a look at Draco as she began to read the letter, her face turning a slight shade of green and her steps faltered. “She broke out. Aunt Bella broke out Draco. This is bad, terribly bad.” She handed the letter to Draco and ran a shaky hand through her hair. “You can keep her out of your head, right? I don’t want to have to teach you, it’s not very pleasant.”  
“Yah, but Audrey, what are you going to do when you decide to start your floral shop? Aunt Bella didn’t want your mum to do it, why would she let you? What if she finds your picture?” Draco watched with concerned eyes as her face darkens as she growled.  
“There’s no way Aunt Bella will stop me from making that floral shop happen, but I think I might have to send the picture to someone I trust for safe keeping.” Audrey sighed when she realized the only person who she could send the picture to and they weren’t exactly on speaking terms. “I’ll see you at lunch, I’m sending the picture out. Keep calm and we’ll talk about it later and don’t acknowledge the paper tomorrow, don’t even pick it up.” Draco nodded and shoved the letter into his pocket.  
“Tell Percy to keep it safe and put it in a frame.” Draco grinned when Audrey glared at him before she left. 

Percy had decided to take a day off of work, for the first time in his life he was not going to do anything but sit and do nothing. He wanted a day to recuperate after the break up. He flicked the page absentmindedly of his book when a tap started at his window. Glancing over he saw a familiar owl carrying a small bundle; he walked over and grabbed the package sending the owl off without a second thought as he pulled off the letter.  
You’ll look after this won’t you? With Aunt Bella and several other Death Eaters on the loose I can’t chance that it could be destroyed. I will be taking this back when it’s safe though, thank you Percy. I’m trusting you with this. –Audrey  
He untied the package and smiled down at the picture he’d gotten her two years ago. Setting it on his side table he sat back down and grabbed a nearby frame, taking the picture out and placing the picture of Cassiopeia Black and Liam Elian into it.  
“Good to know she trusts me at least.” Percy mumbled, running a hand through his hair before going back to his book.

It seemed to Audrey she should have sent one more picture to Percy, but she couldn’t part with it. It was from last year, a picture of her, Fred and George at the Yule Ball that she had dragged Percy into with a smile on her face. Fred and George were rolling their eyes when Percy tried to walk out of the picture but he was forcefully pulled back in. She chuckled and stuck it in her pocket, that’s something she’d keep for herself and on her person at all times even if she had to shrink it and put it in a locket. She sighed and opened the door to walk into potions, several minutes late, taking a seat next to Adrian and Montague and winking at them when Snape glared at her.


	26. Chapter 26

Valentine’s Day came by in a blur with Audrey hanging out with Fred and George and dividing her time between the twins, Draco, Montague and Adrian. It was quite exhausting on days she spent with both the twins and Montague and Adrian. Both pairs liked to tease her and treat her like a little sister, even though she was older than all four of them. She happily received a copy of the Quibbler from Luna and hid it as again Umbridge put out yet another Educational Decree. Boy was the power going to her head.  
“Audrey, you’re not going anywhere tonight that will get you in trouble, right?” Audrey looked up from her homework towards Draco who was tugging playfully on Lucy’s tale as she batted her paw at his hands. “I don’t want you getting in trouble.”  
“If I do, I can disappear real quick Draco. No one will even know I was there. Why?” It was the first DA meeting in a while and she hadn’t had the time to see the twins to give them their birthday presents.  
“Umbridge is having the Inquisitorial Squad searching for Potter’s group and I’m pretty sure you’re part of it. I just don’t want you getting in trouble.” Audrey bit her tongue to keep from speaking and instead rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever Draco. I’ll be fine, talk to you tomorrow.” She ruffled his hair and took the two boxes she had gotten for the twins.

Audrey watched with excitement as Fred and George opened their presents discretely away from the rest of the practicing group. She conjured her patronus having waited until the twins had at least gotten it twice; she smiled when a snake slithered towards them both.  
“That’s still really creepy Audrey.” Fred smiled at her as he looked at his present. “This is great.” She had given them both scrapbooks that covered all seven years at Hogwarts when she heard the door open. She spotted Dobby and stiffened, this could not be good. She noticed how shaky he was and tightened the grip on her wand and sighed when sighed when Harry began to restrain the elf. She looked over at the twins, her eyes wide with fright and started edging towards the door with them behind her.  
“I have to get out of here, I promised Draco I wouldn’t get caught.” They nodded and jumped when Harry shouted at them. She got to the door before anyone else and ran towards somewhere, anywhere she knew Umbridge wouldn’t send the Inquisitorial Squad to look for DA members. She slowed to a walk when she passed the Headmasters office when she ran into someone; startled she looked up hoping it wasn’t an Inquisitorial member.  
“Percy!” Percy looked down at her, brown eyes wide “What are you doing here?”  
“I came with the Minister, what are you doing in the halls? Audrey you’re not part of Harry’s group are you?” Percy groaned as Audrey looked at the ground. “Umbridge should be coming back soon, I was just checking the halls, and you should go. You don’t need to get in trouble, with Bellatrix escaping Azkaban; you don’t need any more trouble. You’re pictures safe too.” Percy gave a tight smile before pushing Audrey towards the Slytherin dorms. “Go!” He hissed before walking into the Headmasters office.

The next morning Audrey was walking down the hall with Montague and Adrian when she saw the first of them. She groaned and stopped to read one.  
“This is terrible.” Both boys stopped beside her and frowned. “She’s taking over the whole school and she doesn’t even care if we learn anything. It’s pathetic.” Audrey turned around and rummaged around in her school bag, looking back at Montague and Adrian she gave a small smile. “I have to go do something.” With a wave she headed towards the kitchens where the twins were waiting for her.  
“Sorry it took me so long. I had to ditch Montague and Adrian, but here’s my contribution to lunch.” She handed George a bag, looking over at Fred. “You’ll both be careful won’t you? You said you’d quit on the twenty-seventh and I’m holding you to it.”  
“We will, we know exactly how we’re going to leave school too. We’ll also be looking for a nice building for your floral shop, when you send us the money for it we’ll start redecorating what little you told us to.” Fred smiled, throwing his arm around Audrey’s shoulder. “Let’s get to class, then we get to enjoy lunch.” Audrey smiled back and linked her arm with George so that they headed towards together.

Come lunch Audrey could not find Montague and she soon found out why when she asked George. They had apparently shoved him into a Vanishing Cabinet; she rolled her eyes at them before winking when she saw Fred pull out a firework. Walking away she grinned when the first explosion went off. She watched as people were running and laughed as she watched the display that the twins were pulling off around her. She was in stitches by the time Umbridge attempted to send a Stunning curse at one and it only exploded further. A hand gripped her arm and she was behind a tapestry Fred and George grinning at her.  
“Wonderful, isn’t it?” She nodded and looked over when she saw Harry enter, backing up into the shadows.  
“Can’t wait to see how you leave, but I will miss you both.” Audrey whispered in Fred’s ear before walking down the corridor and took the turn that would take her to her next class.  
She sat next to her window laughing at all the fireworks flying around the school that night; her face hurting by the time Draco joined her at the window.  
“Aren’t the twins great? I provided them with the Catherine Wheels, did a good job with them right?” She turned around to look at him and frowned. “What’s wrong?”  
“You’re names on that list and Umbridge is trying to find out who you are. She can’t find an Audrey Featherstone anywhere in this school and now she’s looking at all the Audrey’s in school!”  
“I highly doubt she’ll suspect that a Slytherin would be part of Dumbledore’s Army, Draco. Now if she figured out I’m friends with the twins, then we might have a problem.” She rolled her eyes and picked up her potions book.  
“Besides I didn’t write the name, Fred did. If need be I’ll leave school with Fred and George and then I won’t get punished. But that’s only if she’s getting close. You’ll tell me if she starts looking in Slytherin for Audrey Featherstone, right?” Draco looked apprehensive but nodded anyway. “That’s good, now it’s time for bed, we still have class. Do you just want to stay here instead of having to go all the way back to your dorm? You look like you’re about to fall asleep right here.” Draco gave a small smile and climbed into the bed. “Last time you’ll be able to do this, you’re getting to old.” Audrey smiled and climbed in next to him, pulling the blankets over her head and turning out the lights. “Good night Draco.” She sighed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

“Adrain, where’s Montague?” The boy shrugged and Audrey frowned. “I haven’t seen him since Umbridge found him.” It was the day Fred and George planned on leaving school and she’d had Draco listening in on Umbridge to tell her if they were going to be looking in Slytherin for Audrey Featherstone. “He’ll show up, hopefully.” She sighed and caught eyes with George who waved her over. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?”  
“Alright, keep an eye out for Montague.” She nodded before waving her fingers at and hurried over to the twins.  
“What?” Fred gave a strained smile and looked over his shoulder.  
“Draco just talked to us. Said that Umbridge is starting to look in Slytherin for Audrey Featherstone and she’s using Veritaserum. You told us if that happened you’d be going with us, so we need to find a way to get you out of here without her realizing it.” Audrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Audrey stood in the shadows behind Fred and George, having shrunk her trunk and put it in a bag she put an extension charm on and Lucy wriggling in her arms.  
“Pretty amusing, yeah.” Audrey smiled as she looked at Umbridge’s face and covered her ears when the old toad began speaking.  
“Yeah, I’ve been feeling that way myself,” She uncovered her ears, inching closer towards them, gripping Montague’s broom tightly in her hands.  
“Time to test our talents in the real world, d’you reckon?” Fred asked and Audrey’s smile grew.  
“Definitely,” George smiled and raised his wand, speaking in sync with Fred. “Accio Brooms!” A crash sounded in the distance. She mounted the broom, gripping tightly to Lucy.  
“We won’t be seeing you,” Fred spoke swinging his leg over.  
“Yeah, don’t bother to keep in touch.” George mounted his broom and she slowly started making her way towards the front doors and smiled as she raced out after them in their shadow.  
Audrey stepped down in front of Weasley Wizards Wheezes and let Lucy run into the shop, rubbing her eyes to make sure no tears fell.  
“Audrey, it’ll be okay. Come on, let’s go get everything set up.” Fred grabbed her hand while George began picking up their things. “You can have the guest room until you’re ready to leave. Okay?” She nodded, still rubbing her eyes. “Stay right here, I’m going to go grab Lucy before she hurts herself.”  
“Alright.” Audrey nodded and her hand closed rapidly for a few seconds after Fred let go. When she pulled her hand away from her eyes Lucy was placed gingerly into her hand and Fred took her other hand once more.  
“Stairs are this way and then you can write a letter to Draco if you feel up to it. I’ll go out and get us something to eat and then we can just do whatever.” Fred led her upstairs and towards the bedroom in the back of the flat. He opened the bedroom door and watched as Audrey made her way onto the bed and set Lucy down. “I’ll come check on you in a bit okay?”  
“Okay.” She turned around and gave him a weak smile looking out the window. She could go see him and see if he could make her feel better, but that was in Muggle London, she didn’t know exactly where it was either, so apparating was out of the question. Looking around the room she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled something down before whistling for the owl George had ‘borrowed’ from Hogwarts, tying the letter to its leg and watching it fly out the window.  
An hour later Audrey was pushing her food around her plate, continuously glancing over her shoulder towards her room.  
“Eat something Audrey. We got your favorite.” George covered her hand with his own and she looked up, her green eyes dull. “Please?” Sighing Audrey began to eat. “When you’re finished do you want to go for a walk? We could start looking for a place for you to set up your-” George huffed when Fred elbowed him in the side, minutely shaking his head as Audrey stared blankly at him. She took one last bite of the serving on her plate and stood.  
“I’m going to see if Draco wrote me back.” The twins nodded and exchanged worried glances as Audrey walked back to her room, hugging herself. “Lucy, where are you?” Audrey whispered as she closed the door and made some clicking noises with her tongue for the kitten to present herself. An owl was resting on the windowsill and she grabbed the note.  
Really Audrey? Okay, you could meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight if you really do want to talk as bad as it seems you do, just send Hermes back with a letter telling me the time. Just stay safe, all right?  
Audrey chuckled slightly, settling onto the bed and pushing her hair out of her face as she started writing a reply back, a very small smile curling onto her lips as Hermes flew off back to his owner. Maybe this would be good for her, make her feel better about leaving Draco without saying good-bye. All she had was hope that he wouldn’t be punished by Umbridge or Lucius when news got around that she wasn’t in school anymore. Hope that Narcissa wouldn’t bombard Draco with letter asking where she is. All she had right now was hope.


	28. Chapter 28

The flat was dark and there seemed to be no sounds coming from Fred or George’s rooms, giving a small sigh Audrey shut her bedroom door behind her and pulled her hood farther over her face as she snuck out. Making her way quickly through the streets Audrey clutched her wand tightly in her hand.  
She heaved a huge sigh when she pushed open the back doors of the Leaky Cauldron to find it practically empty despite Tom and a man in the corner. When she looked over towards the corner the man stood and motioned her towards him. Audrey walked quickly towards him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.  
“What am I going to do with you Audrey? You’re a mess, Fred and George should be paying better attention to you.” She backed up a step and gave a small smile.  
“Take me away and never leave my sight?” Percy cracked a smile and pulled her down into the booth next him. “See the light and fix things with your family would be nice to.” He sighed and squeezed her shoulder as he pulled her closer.  
“You know I can’t do that.” She hit him on the thigh halfheartedly.  
“When?”  
“I’ll probably do it at the last minute. But I will fix things with my family Audrey. I promise.” Percy kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm. “Now, do you know what’s going to happen with your family since you left school and from what I can tell, aren’t coming back. Especially with your aunt back.” Audrey sighed and snuggled in closer to Percy’s side.  
“I’ll be searching for a place to set up my floral shop, so maybe she’ll be able to see me then, if I don’t get killed first. But, I should be going soon. Fred and George said they’re going to be waking up early to start setting up their shop. It’s going to be great Percy, in this darkness this is what the wizarding world needs.” Percy gave a small smile, happy that Audrey couldn’t see his face or she’d force him back to Fred and George’s flat. “I should get going, I don’t want to walk in and have them waking up to find me walking back inside. I’ll owl you the address of the floral shop when I find it.” Audrey disentangled herself from Percy and stood, moving towards the back door.  
“Let me walk you back, it’s the least I can do since you walked here yourself. Come on.” Percy wrapped his arm around Audrey’s shoulders and led her to the door. “How’s Lucy been? Is she settling well so far in Fred and George’s flat?” Audrey glanced up at him, giving a small nod.  
“Yeah, she is.” They walked in silence almost the whole way when Audrey pulled her jacket tighter around herself.  
“Here.” Percy handed her his jacket and they stopped just a block away from the shop. “Take it Audrey, your jacket’s to thin.” Audrey took the jacket tentatively and shrugged it on, pulling it tight around her. They started walking again Audrey’s hand moving over to grab Percy’s out of habit, neither taking notice.  
The pair stopped in front of the soon to be joke shop and Audrey looked up at the windows, eyes widening when a light flickered on. She nudged Percy into the shadows just as the window opened and Fred peered down, half asleep.  
“Audrey? What are you doing outside? You should be sleeping.” Audrey gave a faint smile and nodded.  
“I just needed some fresh air Fred, I’ll be right up. I’ll even cook breakfast in the morning if you want me to.” Percy looked between her and his brother and gave a small smile.  
“Alright, just get upstairs and go back to bed. It’s two in the morning Audrey.” Fred closed the window and the light shut off. Audrey turned back around and sighed.  
“I guess I should go up, make sure we have something to use to make breakfast in the morning. I’ll see you once I get my shop Percy. Stay safe and think on how you’re going to make up with your family.” Audrey gave Percy a quick kiss on the cheek and went into the shop, locking it behind her before disappearing into the darkness. Percy’s smile grew and he backed up as a light turned on upstairs and a window opened. “Do you want to search for a shop with me tomorrow or are you going to be busy at work? I need someone to keep my eyes off of the fact that I just left my cousin and the twins won’t help with that. So, what do you say?”  
“Why not? Tomorrow’s my last day off, so where should I meet you?” Audrey bit her lip, frowning.  
“Knockturn Alley? Just as a meet up place. Right at the meeting point.” Percy nodded and disapparated home, leaving a huge smile on Audrey’s face. Glancing up at the sky Audrey shut her window and joined Lucy on the bed, falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Audrey set down a stack of pancakes in front of her friends as well as a glass of orange juice, several slices of bacon, eggs and toast. She had already eaten and was dressed in a pair of worn jeans, a tank top and a pair of trainers. Her hair was swept to the side in a loose braid.  
“You’re all dressed up, what’s the occasion?” Fred asked around a mouthful of breakfast.  
“I was going to go look for a store,” Audrey smiled over her shoulder as she cleaned the bowl she had used. “By myself George.” He closed his mouth and looked over at Fred.  
“Okay, when should we expect you to be back?” George questioned as he cleaned off his plate.  
“I don’t know. Whenever I’m done I’m sure I’ll come back.” Audrey smiled again, grabbing her jacket and opening the door. “Later.” She gave a quick wave before the door closed behind her.  
“She’s up to something.” Fred nodded and gave his plate to George to wash.

Percy stood anxiously at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, eyes flitting everywhere, never staying in one place. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped about five feet in the air.  
“Oh my gosh, did I scare you Percy? I’m sorry.” Audrey said, biting back a smile as Percy glared at her. “Come on, let’s get going. People are starting to stare at you.” She tugged him back into Diagon Alley, looking at every available store they passed.  
“What exactly are you looking for Audrey?”  
“Somewhere I could connect to the Muggle world. But that means we also have to search for stores in the Muggle world too.” Percy nodded as Audrey pulled him along.  
“There’s an open building near my flat that you could use for the Muggle world. And I saw an open building near Eyelop’s that you could use.” Audrey looked up at him.  
“Let’s go check them out then!” Percy lurched forward when Audrey pulled his arm as she raced towards her destination.  
The pair pulled to a stop outside the door with the ‘For Rent’ sign hanging lopsided in the window. Audrey gave a smile in Percy’s direction before opening the door and stepping inside.

Signing the last paper Audrey’s smile grew. She had her floral shop. Handing the papers to Percy she stood, motioning for Percy to stay seated as she walked over to the bar and ordered several shots of scotch. After getting her order Audrey carried it back to the table and distributed them evenly between her and the ginger.  
“Drink up Percy, we’re celebrating.” Percy eyed the alcohol in front of him as Audrey threw a shot back and grabbed one. “Hurry now, I have another set coming over as soon as this ones finished and you’re drinking all of them, I don’t care about your ‘image’ no one here knows you.” Without a second more to contemplate it Percy began drinking.  
By the time the pair had finished their third round of shots Audrey was a little tipsy but still well aware of everything around her. She grabbed Percy’s hand, laid down some Muggle money and pulled him outside into a side alley.  
“Percy you need to concentrate so that I can get you back to your flat. Come on.” Audrey shook the boy slightly to get him at least semi conscious enough to apparate them to his flat.  
“Okay, okay.” Percy groaned, pushing his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose before wrapping his arms around Audrey. The familiar tug behind her navel, didn’t set well in her stomach and from the look she caught on Percy’s face as the landed on the stoop outside his door it didn’t sit well with him. “Come inside, I’ll get you something to drink.” Audrey glanced at her watch and sighed, following Percy into his flat, he handed her a glass of wine and collapsed onto the couch.  
“Is your plan to get me drunk Percy? Because I don’t think a glass is going to cover it.” Audrey rolled her eyes before she took a large sip from the glass.  
“You’re funny Audrey, real funny.” Percy shook his head, taking off his glasses as he pinched to bridge of his nose.  
Honestly, Audrey did have more than one glass of wine and that’s exactly how she found herself in Percy’s bed the next morning with a pounding headache. Groaning Audrey sat up, clutching the bed sheets to her chest as she looked around the room for her clothes, last night had not gone how she’d planned but as she looked over at the peacefully sleeping Percy she couldn’t help the small grin that appeared on her face.  
“Shit shit shit.” Audrey growled as she began the search for her clothes, making sure not to wake Percy as she stumbled around in the dark hoping what she was grabbing were hers. After she was dressed she gave one last glance towards the sleeping ginger and apparated back to Fred and George’s flat. Glancing at her watch she grimaced, four in morning. Creeping down the hall to her room as silently as she could she froze when she heard two doors creak open. “Shit.”  
“Where have you been Audrey?” She turned around, shoulders hunched and caught in the act to answer Fred.  
“Isn’t it obvious? She slept with someone, considering that those aren’t her clothes.” George shook his head, crossing his arms as the blond looked down at her wardrobe and once again mumbled a curse under her breath. “The real question is who with?” Audrey’s face had heat up about thirty degrees and she couldn’t meet their eyes.  
“I found a place for my floral shop in both magical and Muggle worlds.” She tried to change the subject and almost succeeded if George hadn’t elbowed Fred in the side. “I’m just going to go back to bed and write to the guy so that he can send my clothes back, see you in the morning.” Audrey raced towards her door and almost closed it on her hair in her haste to get away.

Several hours later Percy woke with a groan to a cold bed and Audrey’s clothes scattered across his bedroom floor. Sitting up he placed his head in his hands cursing.


	30. Chapter 30

Audrey woke up around noon with three owls staring at her. One her own, Hermes and the Malfoy owl, Artemis. Stretching quickly she sat up and handed Hermes the package containing Percy’s clothes and watched him fly off. Grabbing the letters from Artemis and Hop-Skip she handed them some treats before reading them. Aunt Cissy’s letter was one more concerning the fact that she wanted to see Audrey as soon as possible and talk to her about her decision to leave school without telling her first. The other was Draco just informing her that she had left Hop-Skip in his dorm room. Grabbing two sheets of parchment Audrey started her letters back to Narcissa and Draco, rolling her eyes as Artemis gave her a nip before flying off with her letter.  
“You’ll stay with Draco until the end of the school year won’t you Hop-Skip? I need someone to watch that idiot for me.” The Gray gave a hoot before flying off towards Hogwarts, Audrey watched her friend with sad eyes hoping that her Bellatrix wouldn’t go looking for her after she finds out that she had left school.  
“Audrey, are you up?” Fred knocked on the door and opened it soon after to see Audrey sorting through her clothes. “Once you get dressed do you want to help George and I unpack the shop or are you going to head to your shop and start ordering flowers?”  
“I can help you guys unpack and order flowers at the same time Fred. I’m a girl; we’re good at multitasking. I’ll be down in a few minutes, promise.” Audrey smiled before motioning for the boy to shut her door so she could change.  
An hour later most of the products were on the shelves and Audrey had a months worth of flowers ordered. The trio had agreed to sponsor each other’s businesses and were headed to a Muggle restaurant for lunch. She knew that they wanted to ask her about where she had been last night, but were refraining from it so as to keep on her good side for the day. Though, she was in a better mood than she usually was but they passed that off as just contentment for finding a shop. Audrey paid for the meal and followed the twins back to their shop to finish putting up the last of the products.

Draco had sent multiple letters to Audrey via Hop-Skip detailing how school was going and O.W.L.s was going slowly. How Umbridge tried to sack Hagrid but he disappeared into the woods. But that next day Audrey woke to a patronus floating through her window and followed it into the living room, knocking on the twins doors as she went.  
“Sirius is dead and Voldemort has revealed himself publicly. Stay safe.” Audrey’s eyes widened and she looked over at her friends, before heading to her room in a hurry she began to throw her things into her trunk and calling for Lucy.  
“Audrey, what are you doing?” George stood in the doorway, blocking Fred from coming in and Audrey from leaving.  
“I’m moving into the flat above my shop. I need to get everything ready. Besides, Aunt Cissy has been wanting to see me and I most certainly can’t have her coming here, Aunt Bella might come along and I just really need to leave George.” Audrey grabbed Lucy and put her in the crate she’d bought a few days ago, pushing passed the twins she made it out of the shop before she felt a hand grab her trunk.  
“That’s not what you’re doing Audrey.”  
“Let go Fred.” She felt him grip tighter and removed her hand to smack his away before apparating to her flat.  
Three days later Audrey got an owl from her aunt notifying her that she’d be arriving shortly and to make sure no one was around, which was kind of pointless seeing as everyone was holed up in their houses in fear that Voldemort would come after them if they so much as even opened the door.  
“Audrey! You look well!” Audrey turned from where she was sorting out the different carnations and smiled at her aunt.  
“Aunt Cissy! I’m so happy to see you, it feels like forever.” Smiling, Audrey set down the flowers and picked up Lucy who had been staring at the flowers intently ever since they were brought out.  
“I hope you don’t mind but I had a tag along.” Narcissa whispered before looking behind her, Audrey followed her gaze and gave a strained smile.  
“Aunt Bella! This is a surprise, you look great.” For someone who’s escaped Azkaban. Audrey squashed that thought quickly even though she could keep her aunt out of her head she preferred not to think badly about Bellatrix in any kind of proximity to her.  
“Audrey, you look beautiful.” Bellatrix hugged her niece briefly, avoiding touching the cat in her arms. She looked around not hiding her look of distaste as she looked back at the pair of blondes. “I’m sorry to cut my visit short but I must be off, lots of work to do. I’ll see you back at home Cissy.” Bella gave a smirk before apparating right there and scaring Lucy.  
“Sweetheart?” Narcissa looked back towards a slightly shaken Audrey who was holding tightly to her pet. “I want you to pick Draco up from the station when school’s finished and I want you to keep him here for a few days. I’ve told Lucius that he’s going over to a friend’s and I just really don’t want him at home, so I’ll be trying to get him here as often as I can over the break. Can you do that for me?”  
“Of course Aunt Cissy. I’d love to have Draco around; he could help me around the shop even. But why don’t you want Draco home?” Audrey set Lucy on the counter, keeping a hand on her as she looked at Narcissa.  
“It’s Death Eater business Audrey and I don’t want either of you caught up in it. Especially you, not with the way I’ve raised you and I’ve wanted to keep Draco as far from it as I could but Lucius would have none of it.” Audrey reached forward and hugged her aunt tightly as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

The day had come where Audrey had to pick Draco up and took no time in finding him after he stepped off the train with all his things, grabbing him she apparated to her flat and hugged him close to her. After a few seconds Draco returned the hug and the pair stood like that for several minutes before Audrey pulled away.  
“I hope school was good. Maybe made some new friends.” Audrey gave a strained smile as she pulled her cousins things into a spare room and paused at the dings signaling that someone had entered the shop downstairs. “Come on, it could be a customer and you’re helping me whenever you’re here.” Draco nodded not wanting to argue with her. She looked stressed and sick with worry, so he didn’t want to make it worse for her.  
When they hit the shop floor Audrey paused in the doorway, stumbling slightly when Draco bumped into her not having noticed that she’d stopped.  
“Percy.” Draco peered over her shoulder at the Weasley standing in the middle of the shop staring at the pair. “What are you doing in here? What if someone sees you?” Audrey moved forward finally keeping her eyes on the ginger.  
“So, you’re the one she was dating. Nice to finally meet you.” Draco extended a hand towards the man. “Well?”  
“Oh, um, nice to finally meet you. Properly anyway.” Percy shook himself slightly before shaking the boys hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here?”  
“His mum asked me to watch him for a few days and he’ll be coming over every now and then over the summer to help out as much as he can. What are you doing here?” Audrey rested a hand on Draco’s shoulder, pushing him behind the cash register.  
“I came to check and see how everything was going, I had a lunch break and thought why not see how you’re doing. Has anyone come in for orders yet?”  
“Some brave souls not afraid of Voldemort have and I’ve got a few Muggle applications so as soon as I interview them that side will be opening and I should have a steady income coming in from that side.” Audrey smiled as she pulled some lilies from their container, setting them on the counter and giving Draco some quick instructions on how to cut them properly. “I’m going to walk Percy out, I’m sure his lunch break is running on just a few minutes. Before you start cutting the flowers could you refill Lucy’s dish?” Draco nodded disappearing into the back room as the pair left the store.  
“It’s nice to see you again Audrey.” Percy smiled looking around before resting his eyes on her.  
“You really shouldn’t have come here Percy, for all I know there’s people watching my store courtesy of my Aunt Bella. I’m glad you did come and all but you should get back to work. I’ll write you soon, okay? Just keep making sure my picture is safe.” Kissing him on the cheek she walked back into her store to see Draco smirking as he was cutting the flowers. “Shut up.” She pushed him to the side and began to help cut the flowers, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

August third had many people ordering on the Muggle side of Audrey’s shop and a visit from Narcissa and Draco for a quick hello.  
“Michael? I’m going out to see some friends; I’ll be back in an hour at max. You’re in charge.” The boy nodded, as he was finishing up an order, she locked the door connecting the magical and nonmagical parts before heading off to WWW to see the twins. On her walk to the shop she thought about the letter she’d gotten from Narcissa about what was going on at Malfoy Manor.  
She’d noticed that when Draco was helping in the shop last week that he’d kept everyone away from his left side, had only picked at the dinner she’d made and looked paler than he usually did, which was saying something. The second she walked into WWW two pairs of arms encircled her.  
“It’s been a while Audrey, come upstairs it’s less crowded.” Fred whispered in her ear before leading her towards the stairs and up to their flat. “How’s business?”  
“Booming on the Muggle side. How’s the Order going?” Audrey sat down on the couch, looking at the pictures set up on the coffee table.  
“Good. Mum’s been asking how you’ve been. She’s worried about you it would seem.” George smirked and sat down on her left, Fred on the right.  
“After only meeting me once? You’re mum is a weird one boys. Had you noticed downstairs that Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing?” Audrey furrowed her eyebrows looking at the pair.  
“They probably went after your cousin, he walked by here a few minutes before you did.” Fred informed looking at the door before looking back at the blond. “Is he doing okay? He didn’t look to good.”  
“Lots of things going on at manor as you can expect. With Voldemort being back and Death Eaters obviously back in action and regrouping. Not to mention Bella’s at the manor too. He got away from some of what was going on over the summer, but I’m afraid that it wasn’t enough to just spend a few odd days with me.” Audrey sighed, running a hand through her hair. “But it’s fine. I have Blaise, Theo and Daphne all watching over Draco this year and they’re reporting everything back to me. So I’ll be able to keep up to date on him even if he doesn’t send Hop-Skip back as often as I’d like.”  
“We should probably get back downstairs, Audrey. Besides, I’m sure you’re needed back at your own shop. We’ll be seeing you for dinner tomorrow right?” George pulled the girl off the couch with a small smile on the edges of his lips.  
“Yeah, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Audrey gave a big smile back before leaving WWW and headed back to her own shop.

Towards the beginning of October Audrey received a letter from Blaise that a Gryffindor had been Imperiused and had touched a cursed necklace, as well as the fact that Harry Potter thought it was Draco. The next day Draco sent a letter of his own telling her how classes were going well which contradicted Daphne’s letter saying that Draco hardly showed up to his classes. She kept Hop-Skip with her for a week before sending the Great Gray back to Hogwarts to stay with Draco.  
By the time May rolled around Audrey woke from a nap to see Narcissa pacing her sitting room. The minute her aunt saw her she was wrapped into a hug and stood stiffly for a good minute.  
“What are you doing here Aunt Cissy?”  
“Draco’s been hurt. He’s in the Hospital Wing and they won’t let me see him. Severus said there was a lot of blood and that he could have died if he hadn’t gotten there in time.”  
“Aunt Cissy, Draco’s fine now. Severus got to him and he’s fine. As long as whoever hurt him is getting punished it should be fine. Sit down, I’ll go make some tea.” Audrey ushered her aunt to the couch before running off to go start making tea in the kitchen.

Audrey was sitting on the couch with a book; Lucy curled up asleep on her lap when her alarms went off. Lucy rushed under a chair as Audrey grabbed her wand and made her way down the stairs.  
“Audrey, good you are here. You’re coming with me, now.” Bella’s voice spoke from the shadows and Audrey took several steps back. “No time to dawdle, you need to come with me to the manor.”  
“Why? I’m perfectly fine where I am Aunt Bella.”  
“Because we need you out of the public eye so that other Death Eaters don’t kill you stupid girl.”  
Audrey looked at her aunt before sighing. “Alright, let me go change out of my pajamas first.” Bellatrix gave a curt nod before Audrey raced up the stairs, grabbing a sheet of parchment off her desk and a quill.  
Percy, please be up. I need you to get to my flat as soon as you get this, I won’t be here but I need you to tell Michael that I won’t be at work for a long while. I’ll contact you again as soon as I’m sure I’m safe, okay?  
Snapping her fingers, Hop-Skip came soaring towards her and took the letter without hesitating before flying out the window. Changing into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt Audrey stuffed her wand inside of her boot before putting Lucy on the couch.  
“Percy’s going to be here soon, don’t move from this spot, he’ll take care of you, alright?” Lucy blinked her big eyes before watching Audrey leave. The minute she stepped onto the ground floor Bella apparated them to the manor and sent her to her old room.

The Great Gray tapped at the window repeatedly trying to wake the semi-conscious boy as much as she could. Hooting she flew around to the kitchen window and pried open the pane as much as it could for her to fit through. Finally inside Hop-Skip made her way to the bedroom and began to scratch at the ginger.  
“Go away.” Percy growled, grabbing his glasses and looking around until he saw the owl. “Hop-Skip? What are you doing here at this time of night?” The owl dropped the letter and flew over to the cage Hermes was sleeping in. “Shit!” Percy flew up out of the bed and began to put on clothes before grabbing his wand and apparating into Audrey’s flat. “Lucy?” The ball of fur launched herself at the man, clinging to his shirt as well as her claws would allow.

The next morning Narcissa opened Audrey’s door to find her wide-awake and staring out the window with Draco sitting on the ground in front of her.  
“Hi Mum.” Draco spoke the same time Audrey said, “Hi Cissy.” Both kids looked back at Narcissa with dead eyes. “We were wondering when you’d make it back here what with all the Death Eaters around.” Draco gave a half-hearted smirk before looking back out the window, Audrey looked passed her aunt out into the hallway before returning her gaze to the window as well.  
“Did either of you sleep last night?” When neither of them answered Narcissa sighed. “I’ll have one of the house elves bring breakfast up in a few minutes.” She shut the door behind her and shook her head before going back downstairs.  
“Maybe if we had different lineage everything would be different. We wouldn’t be put through all these trials and tested every step of our lives.” Draco glanced up at his cousin as a tear fell down her face that she quickly brushed away.  
“It’s the trials that make us stronger Draco, remember that for the future.” Audrey gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes before resting a hand on the boys shoulder. “We’ll be fine, we’re at the center of the storm. They say that’s the safest place to be.”


	32. Chapter 32

“I heard you failed to nab anyone at the Weasley wedding. What did they slide through your greasy fingers Uncle Lucius?” Audrey crossed her arms as she stood facing her uncle in the hallway of the East wing where everyone but the Malfoy’s was forbidden to go. Narcissa was watching hesitantly as the pair glared at one another. “What did Potter outsmart the great Death Eaters once again?” At this statement Lucius reacted and a resounding smack could be heard and Narcissa jumped as Audrey’s head turned to the side.  
“Draco, take your cousin to the dungeons I’m sure she could keep Olivander company.” Lucius growled before sweeping his cloak behind him and rounding a corner.  
“Mum! Do something; Audrey can’t go into the dungeons. She can’t go down the-” Audrey placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder, her other hand gently touching her cheek.  
“It’s fine Draco. Uncle Lucius just feels emasculated after he took his wand and has to take orders in his own house. If anyone has to get treated like this I’m actually glad it’s me and not you or Aunt Cissy. So let’s go, don’t want to get in trouble with Uncle Lucius now. Besides I can hold my own if Greyback decides to ever think that there might be a little girl down there.” Narcissa watched the pair take the same route as Lucius had to leave the East wing, frowning the whole time. “Plus, I want you to promise me if Potter comes here you won’t out him or his friends. He’s our only hope to staying safe in the world right now and I want you to please send a letter to Percy, I haven’t been able to. Just one telling him to be careful around work and everything alright? Be a good kid for Aunt Cissy and don’t speak out against the Death Eaters.” Draco nodded as Audrey descended the stairs into the dungeons to join Ollivander.

“Do you have any two’s Ollivander?” Audrey looked over the cards that Draco had brought her early that morning towards the smiling old man, it had been a quiet day, no one coming down to grab him to torture him more. Voldemort must be busy looking for that stupid wand.  
“Go fish, Audrey.” The girl pouted before drawing a card from the deck in between the two. “Any fives?” Audrey handed the card over, sending a glare at the man.  
“What do you suppose has them all so quiet today?” She looked up at the staircase a frown creasing her forehead.  
“You didn’t ask your cousin anything about today’s plans?” Ollivander looked at his cards before peeking over at Audrey’s own and hiding his sneaky smile. The silence upstairs was broken however by the sound of a couple of Death Eaters heading their way. Audrey grabbed the cards and made them disappear with a tap of her wand. Peter came down the stairs holding the arm of Luna. He shoved her forward before disappearing back up the stairs in a hurry.  
“That was rather rude.” Luna brushed some dust off her knees before standing straight.  
“Luna! Why are you here?” Audrey stood and motioned for Luna to join her and Ollivander.  
“Because of what daddy’s been printing in the Quibbler.” Luna looked around, giving a smile to Ollivander.  
“Ransom. Wow, they’ve hit a new low.” Audrey began to clear up a spot for Luna to occupy for however long they’d be there. “Well, welcome to Malfoy dungeon. My favorite place of the house.”  
“What brought you down here? Shouldn’t you be upstairs with your family.” Luna walked around, touching the wall as she went.  
“Eh, when you upset Lucius this is punishment. Spent a lot of time down here growing up.” Audrey shrugged as the cards appeared in the space they had been before. “Want to play with us? Just be careful, Ollivander cheats.” The old man looked surprised and Audrey sent him a smirk. “I noticed, Draco does the same thing, I know better than to trust people in card games.” Luna sat down with the pair as Audrey explained the rules of Go Fish.

To say that Audrey was keeping track of her time spent in the dungeons was laughable. Because she wasn’t. Draco was. It was towards the end of March when they heard lots of noise coming from upstairs. Audrey stood, moving closer to the stairs so that she could listen when the door opened. Moving back into the shadows Audrey watched as Harry and Ron were thrown down with them, moving around the room she nudged Luna and gestured towards the boys.  
“HERMIONE!” Damn that boy had a set of lungs, Audrey looked over at Luna again. “HERMIONE!”  
“Be quiet!” At least Harry knew that yelling wasn’t going to get them anywhere. “Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way-”  
“HERMIONE! HERMIONE!” Audrey rolled her eyes before going towards Ollivander.  
“We need a plan, stop yelling – we need to get these ropes off -”  
“Harry?” That shut the pair up. “Ron? Is that you?”  
Luna started moving towards them, glancing back over at Audrey. “Harry? Ron?”  
“Luna?”  
“Yes, it’s me! Oh no, I didn’t want you to be caught!”  
Audrey tuned the rest of the conversation out as she tapped on a pipe that leads to the kitchens, alerting the elves to stay where they were. Jumping slightly as light filled the room. The girl frowned as she looked at Ron and Harry’s two companions; she could hear Bellatrix’s voice from upstairs and cringed at Hermione’s scream. Audrey helped Ollivander into a sitting position and looked over at Harry. Stiffening when her aunt told Draco to go downstairs, she pressed herself closer to the wall.  
“Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don’t try anything, or I’ll kill you!” The lights disappeared back towards Ron and Draco walked in. Audrey’s heart twinged in sadness as she looked at him before he took Griphook upstairs. A loud crack caused her to jump once again and she really was getting tired of all this sitting in the dark nonsense, when Ron turned the lights back on a smile stretched across Audrey’s face as she saw Dobby. He really shouldn’t be here though, she could see him shaking.  
Watching as the elf ran over towards Ollivander, Audrey rested her hand on the wandmaker’s shoulder as they waited for Luna and Dean to join them. Finally the pair grabbed Dobby’s fingers and they were off.  
Audrey had been more hopeful for a house hidden in the woods but the beach was a close second when she opened her eyes and looked around. She gave Dobby a wavering smile before the elf disappeared again. Audrey began moving towards the cottage as fast as she could, hoping to send a message to the twins so they could pick her up. It took the twins a good twenty minutes to get to where Audrey was waiting on the beach, but those twenty minutes were enough to have her see Dobby die, Bella’s wand lodged in his chest. As she looked at the elf from a distance her whole body felt as if ice was sweeping through her veins. She had collapsed onto the wet sand, attempting to go over the fact that the elf that had helped raise her was now dead and was being buried just as Fleur motioned towards her to the twins.  
“Audrey. Hey, do you want to leave now or say something to him?” Fred kneeled down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, glancing up at George. “C’mon Audrey, we need to get you off this wet sand before you get a cold. At least go into the cottage.” The blond witch let Fred move her into a standing position before she realized that he wanted her to start moving.  
“I’m sorry. Which way’s the house?” Sighing, George took her other hand and led the way, his hand familiar and warm.

Several cups of tea and ten minutes of Fleur making sure that Audrey dressed warmly enough, the twins apparated her to their flat. Letting out a huge sigh the former Slytherin tossed the coat onto a chair before heading to the room she had occupied previously. Dozens of boxes surrounded the bed but she just ignored them, flopping face down onto the mattress as the twins stood in the doorway staring at her.  
“We went to your flat after we got your letter. Lucy wasn’t there, but we did get some of your other things.” Fred coaxed as he stepped forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. “We were able to find that scarf, the Slytherdor one.” Audrey turned her head, raising an eyebrow. “That’s what we decided to call it. Anyway, we also found this.” Fred held out a box and watched as his friend snatched it from his fingertips.  
“Thank you. Both of you. I don’t know what I did to deserve such great friends.” Audrey gave a weak smile, sitting up to let George join them on the bed, wrapping her arms around their shoulders. “I thought I’d tell you guys. It’s going to start real soon, so stay safe when the battle happens, okay?” The twins grinned at each other before tackling Audrey back onto the mattress, just content that their friend was okay.


	33. Chapter 33

“They stole a dragon?” Audrey yelled as she raced around the flat after the twins, making sure they had everything they would need. She just barely grasped onto Fred’s outstretched fingers as they apparated into the Hog’s Head, she had watched Ginny and Lee flash away just before them with George. The climb through the tunnel hadn’t been any kind of fun and she wouldn’t be doing it again.  
“Aberforth’s getting a bit annoyed,” Audrey looked over at Fred as she ran her hands over her hair making sure that she hadn’t got any spider webs in it. “He wants a kip, and his bar’s turned into a railway station.” Audrey moved forward as she heard someone else coming through and suppressed a groan when she heard Cho’s voice.  
“So what’s the plan, Harry?” George spoke up.  
“There isn’t one,” Harry seemed kind of confused at how people just kept popping up without any real prior knowledge that they’d been looking forward to this. Audrey surveyed the crowd around her as she moved along with Fred, her hand still in his, her eyes moving over, searching for more ginger hair. Snapping back to attention she watched Harry and Luna leave.  
“Audrey, I’m actually quite surprised to see you hear. Thought you would have gone back home.” Dean smiled at her and she gave one back, hitting him in the shoulder.  
“It’s good to see that you look better then you had before.” Audrey winked and Dean looked away, back towards the portrait.  
Audrey followed his gaze just as Oliver Wood stumbled out of the portrait hole rushing forward she hugged him. It took several seconds for Oliver to figure out who had just thrown their selves at him but the minute he figured it out he wrapped the girl in a tight hug.  
“Was anyone else behind you?” Audrey looked up at him, green eyes wide and hopeful. Oliver gave a small shake of his head, frowning before rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “Alright, come on. Fred and George are over here.” She moved him through the growing crowd toward the crowd of gingers. She sent a small smile to Kingsley and Lupin as she passed them.  
The room went silent and she followed the Oliver’s gaze towards the stairs, gripping tightly to her wand. Harry stood, looking at everyone rather shocked.  
“Voldemort’s on his way, they’re barricading the school – Snape’s run for it – What are you doing here? How did you know?”  
“We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore’s Army,” Fred put in. “You couldn’t expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed.”  
Audrey kind of lost it after that and was pushed forward; almost toppling over if Oliver hadn’t steadied her. She watched as Dean and Luna disappeared up the stairs. To her right she saw Mrs. Weasley grab Ginny and she began shouting.  
“You’re underage! I won’t permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you’ve got to go home!”  
“I won’t!” Ginny pulled her arm out of her mother’s grasp, her hair flying.  
“I’m in Dumbledore’s Army-”  
“A teenagers’ gang!”  
“A teenagers’ gang that’s about to take him on, which no one else has dared to do!” Fred put in.  
“She’s sixteen!” His mother shouted and Audrey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “She’s not old enough! What you two were thinking, bringing her with you-”  
“Mum’s right, Ginny,” Bill put in gently. “You can’t do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it’s only right.”  
“I can’t go home!” Ginny shouted and Audrey could see angry tears brimming in her eyes. “My whole family’s here, I can’t stand waiting there alone and not knowing and-” She looked over at Harry and turned away when he shook his head. Audrey leaned over towards the twins and motioned them a bit away from the group and they followed her. “Fine, I’ll say good-bye now, then, and-”   
Audrey stood off to the side whispering heatedly with Fred and George when she saw them both freeze and she herself stiffened when she heard his voice. The whole room was quiet and she couldn’t comprehend a word he spoke, she was just amazed he had finally pulled the stick out of his arse and came. She shook herself when she saw Fred’s lips move.  
“Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron.”  
“Yes, I was!” George glanced over at Audrey to gauge her reaction to this announcement.  
“Well, you can’t say fairer than that.” Audrey’s green eyes followed Fred’s hand as he held it out to the man behind her. She heard Molly Weasley rush towards Percy and she zoned out again, not wanting to intrude anymore than she already was on the family affair. George grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they went up the stairs with Fleur, Bill, Fred and … him.  
Once they had gotten far enough away Audrey stopped, finally turning around to look at Percy.  
“Percy.” He gave her a small, strained smile and his eyes trailed over her face.  
“Audrey, I’m so sorry. I should have taken you up on your advice earl-” Percy was cut off as Audrey launched herself at him, kissing him with all her might, pulling away before he could register what she had just done and slapped him.  
“You arse! I’d told you several times when we were together to make up with your family and it took you until now to do anything about it? I was locked up in the dungeon at my own house with several other people because Death Eaters were lodged up at the house and they were punishing my family! You never listened Percy, do you have any idea what my uncle and aunt did to me when they figured out I was dating you? Neither Draco nor aunt Cissy could stop them without being punished as well. If you even think we’ll be getting back together you have another thing coming to you Percy Weasley! It’ll take more than a bloody apology to have me forgive everything you’ve done. I don’t even know if I’d take you back after all the terri-” Percy cut her off with a kiss, pulling her close to him. She stood stunned, staring into his brown eyes before responding, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulling herself closer.  
“Hey, maybe you guys can make up later? Hm? Because we have to go and help defend Hogwarts, you know? Where you two started going out? So Audrey you’ll come with me and Percy you’ll go with Fred.” George spoke up, pulling the blond away from his brother. “I’ll see you later Fred.” George smiled at his twin before pulling Audrey away.

Audrey sent a curse at a Death Eater, glancing over at George when she felt something like ice go through her. Shooting a huge spell around her she moved towards George who seemed to have paled.  
“You felt it too?” Her voice was barley above a whisper and yet George nodded in response. “The Great Hall?” George nodded again and flicked his wand, knocking back the Death Eaters that blocked the hall leading to the Great Hall and taking Audrey’s hand began to run.  
When they arrived it wasn’t what she wanted to see. The Weasley family surrounded an oh-so familiar boy who looked as if he was laughing, his mother shaking across his chest as George collapsed at his head, staring blankly at his twin and reaching towards where his ear used to be. Percy walked towards her, his face wiped clean of emotion as he wrapped her up in his arms, walking with her towards Fred.  
Audrey collapsed down next to George despite Percy’s hold on her, but he kneeled down with her, stroking her hair. “Fred, Fred…” She broke down, utterly and completely. She openly cried for the first time in front of people she hardly knew, the first time since her father’s funeral. “Fred.” Audrey slumped over, balling up the fabric at his shoulder and she leaned into it, clutching it tightly as her eyes flowed with tears.

Percy wrapped his arms around Audrey’s waist, resting his chin on the top of her hair as she stood motionless, looking over at Harry’s dead body lying motionless in front of that snake’s feet. She twitched as she watched Neville move forward, her head shaking in minuscule side to side motions. She screamed as she watched Centaurs and a Giant rush from the forest, as Neville cut off the head of Nagini, watched Harry disappear under an invisibility cloak, heard the sound of Kreacher’s voice and many more house-elves as they also charged into the chaos that Percy was trying to pull her away from. Seeing a flash of very familiar blond hair she broke free from Percy’s grasp and rushed towards her cousin, grabbing him and blocking his wand arm from sending a curse at her.  
“You’re okay!” Draco said, mystified. She could hear her aunt and uncle calling for him and looked around for them.  
“NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” Audrey looked towards the voice of Mrs. Weasley as she advanced on her aunt Bella. “OUT OF MY WAY!” She shouted at Hermione, Ginny and Luna. When someone came forward to try to help her she yelled at them. Draco tightened his hold on his cousin’s hand as they watched Bella taunt the woman, mentioning Fred. Audrey felt the grip on her wand tighten at that and stepped forward only to be held back by Draco. “You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!” Bella laughed only to have it cut short as Molly’s curse hit her straight over her heart and she fell. Voldemort screamed. Directing her gaze towards the vile man as he raised his wand at Molly.  
“Protego!” A roaring voice jolted her as the Shield Charm expanded over the middle of the Hall, Voldemort searched for the source. She noticed a swish of fabric and saw Harry.  
“Draco! Audrey! Thank goodness we found you.” Narcissa whispered, gathering both teenagers up in a hug.  
“It’s not over yet Aunt Cissy.” Audrey rested her wand hand on her aunt’s watching the confrontation between Voldemort and Harry. Audrey didn’t pay to much attention to the conversation the pair were having, only paying attention to their wands, waiting to see who would strike first.  
“The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy.” Audrey stiffened and felt Narcissa’s grip tighten on both her and Draco.  
“But what does it matter?” Voldemort wouldn’t dare, Audrey glared. “Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone … and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy …”  
“I don’t bloody well think so.” Narcissa hissed and Audrey hushed her.  
“But you’re too late, you’ve missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him.” Draco gave a short growl before stopping from the sharp tug Audrey gave to his hand. “So it all comes down to this, doesn’t it?” Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does … I am the true master of the Elder Wand.” Audrey’s eyes widened as a red-gold glow burst across the enchanted sky above them as the edge of a dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window.  
“Avada Kedavra!”  
“Expelliarmus!”  
Audrey looked over towards where she had left Percy and saw him staring over at her in terror that probably showed on her face as well before they both turned their eyes to see Voldemort dead. Audrey’s heart beat harder as she pulled Draco to her, hugging him tightly.  
“Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius. Could you go sit over at that table? There’s someone I want you to meet. You too Draco, over to the table.” Audrey gave a soft smile before breaking free from her family and rushing through the crowds to where she had seen Percy disappear. “Percy! Percy!” The man turned around and met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her.  
“You’re okay.” Percy let out a strained laugh and Audrey stood on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the lips.  
“I want you to meet some people. They won’t bite, I promise.” She pulled him along behind her, towards where she had directed them to go. “Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius. This is Percy Weasley.” Narcissa and Lucius both looked at her, confused. “My boyfriend since my fifth year. He’s promised to marry me, promise ring and everything.” Narcissa’s face stretched into a smile.  
“Audrey, you’re mum would have been proud. Marrying a Gryffindor.” Narcissa hugged her and then pulled Percy into one as well.  
“Uncle Lucius? Are you okay with it? I said it when I was five and I still mean it now, if you’re not okay with whom I choose to marry I’ll reconsider marrying them. Even though I really don’t want to rethink it with Percy.” Audrey looked with big watery green eyes at Lucius. Narcissa, Draco and Percy also looking at him.  
“It seemed that through the time you were dating you were impeccably happy Audrey. I can’t deny you happiness, Cissy would kill me.” Lucius stood and hugged his niece briefly before shaking Percy’s hand. “Welcome to the family then.” Audrey smiled and looked at Percy.  
“Hopefully you took excellent care of Lucy while I was away.” Percy smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond. “We’ll tell your family soon, just not yet. They need to mourn Fred for a few days.” Audrey whispered against his lips and pulled something out of her pocket. “Want to put it back on?” Percy pulled away to see the promise ring lying in her palm.  
“I thought that it had come off Lucy’s collar when I was giving her a bath!” Audrey chuckled as Percy slid it back on her finger. “I’m never going to leave you again. Promise.” Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
“Can’t you save that for when we’re not in public Audrey? Nobody wants to see it.” Without breaking away from Percy, Audrey aimed a well-placed kick onto Draco’s shin. She was content with this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on who Audrey is, so enjoy it! xx  
> Also this first part is really short.


End file.
